Saint's Row: Spike's Journey
by King Spike Rules
Summary: The city of Equestia Waters has been sent in destruction by the rivalry of three different gangs who have raged war for years, and all have killed any one on the streets and have set this world to hell. The only way for there to be any piece and safety in the world, is for the all three to go down. Twilight Sparkle has started a new group to try and stop them. But she needs help.
1. Info Page

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the intro for the Saint's Row fic called Saint's Row: Spike's Journey. Now, it will be a little different from the game, but I'll do my best to keep the integrity to the story. Now here is what you need to know about the gangs.**

Protagonist's

The Harmony Saint's: A Newly formed gang with Twilight Sparkle as leader and fonder with Rainbow Dash as her enforce. They are trying to form a group to help protect others in the neighborhood from the other gangs. Their main color is purple and their symbol is the six pointed star

Antagonist's

The GemBuster: A muscle bond rulers of the east side. Lead by the powerful Iron Will and followed by his top sells men, The Flim Flam Brothers and head of supplies, Rovor. Together. These four have taken over the drug trade in the entire city. Their main color is blue and symbol is a large hammer.

The Mean Blitzors: Are a fast and slick gang of Griffons and Pegasuses. Lead by the ruthless Gilda and her two top lieutenants, Lightning Dust and Cloud Chaser, the gang rules over the East side of Equestia and run the Underground Racing circuit and dabble in a little drugs and blackmail high ranking officials. Their main color is red and their symbol are a pair of black wings in an x shape.

and The Mistics: They area gang made up of almost all Unicorns. Lead by the sleek and cunning Prince Blueblood and the cruel, sick, and also his new girl friend, Trixie and the naïve Flash Sentry. They have taken over the northern part of Equestia and have dabbed in all crime, but mainly focused on prostitution, slavery, and brothels. Their color is yellow and their symbol is a single eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, the for the warnings. This is rated M for, Blood, Violence, Crime, a lot of Swearing, Murder, Sexual Content, and Rainbow Dash acting like Johnny Gat, which if you know who he is, you'll know that means all of the other warnings times ten. Now, this is just an info chapter and the real first chapter will be posted very soon.<strong>


	2. Prologue: Just a Normal Day

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the prologue to Spike's Journey. Now, before I start, I'd like to say that they are all just as they are in the show, except for personality. I hope you guys like it and enjoy.**

Prologue: Just a Normal Day.

It was a bright and sunny morning in the city of Equestia Waters, but yelling could be heard in a slum of an apartment building.

"SPIKE, WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled a middle aged mare with orange hair in curlers and a yellow coat with a rolling pin as he cutie mark. She was also wearing a pink bath robe walked through her small apartment until she had finally found the small dragon laying on his bed, lessoning to some rock music on his head iPod. The mare looked furies as she stomped over to him, pulled out one of his ear plugs, and yelled, "SPIKE!" This made the dragon quickly sit up and look around for a moment until he saw the mare.

"Ah, what is it?" the young dragon whined as he rubbed his from her yelling as he also sat up on the bed.

"Your such a lazy drake." the mare yelled as she waved a hoof in front of him as she lecture him over how he never leaves his room, or something. As Spike just blocked her out, until he was suddenly smacked in the back of the head as she yelled out to him, "Are even lessoning to me?"

"No, I'm not." Spike accidentally blurted out as he quickly covered his mouth with his claws and looked right at the mare, who's eyes were bright red and she seamed to have been really agree at him

* * *

><p>Spike quickly ran out of the building as trash and pans were being thrown out after him. He quickly turned to get out of the line of fire and he winced as he heard the mare yell at him.<p>

"You get out and don't come back until you have a job, young man." she screamed out at him.

"Alright, alright." Spike said as he turned and headed off down the street. As he walked a few feet, he notice some unsightly ponies. One was selling watches that looked stolen, and then their was a mare all dressed up asking if it was true that drakes have tow cocks, which he simply ignored as he continued on down the street. he went a few more feet until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. On the other side of the street, a diamond dog with the symbol of the GemBusters tattooed on his arm was standing across from a group of three Pegasus.

"Do you have the money?" the diamond dog asked as he looked around few times before looking right at the Pegasus.

"Yeah, here." the leader of the three said as he reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a bg of bits. He then tossed it over to the diamond dog, who caught it and open it up, looking into the bag. He counted the money and then smiled at the Pegasus.

"Thank you, Blitzers." he said with a twisted smile. The three Pegasus suddenly drew out uzis and pistols, they then aimed them at the diamond dog, who just smiled as he suddenly fell throw a hole in the ground. No soon did he disappear, then two more appeared behind the trio with a couple of AK-47's. As bullets rained out, Spike quickly took cover behind a car and carefully watched the fight. The two then unleashed a wall of led, killing one of the three and forcing the other two hide behind some pillars. After a few minutes of the attack, one of the Pegasus took a chance and began to return fire with a pistol. His aim was good enough to hit one in the head, spilling his brains out on the ground. But as his fell, the original diamond dog appeared with his own AK and unleashed an onslaught on the Pegasus from behind the pillars. One of the Pegasus were killed as bullets pelted his back, but while he fell, his comrade took a pin out of grenade and tossed at the diamond dog that just killed his friend. The diamond dog ducked into his hole, but the grenade followed him down and then a quick explosion killed that one. As the grenade went of, the last diamond suddenly whaled in pain his legs were still in the holes. As he fell to the ground in pain, the Pegasus took the opportunity to reload his uzi and then pelted half they magazine into the diamond dog.

"Take that, damn Buster." unicorn said as he looked around at all the fallen bodies around, but before leave, a black car with the symbol of the Mistics came roaring down the street, heading straight for the unicorn but he was ready Before they got to close, he quickly got to a random car and pulled out an RPG. He quickly took aim and launched to grenade. It flow through the air, hitting the car, making it explode. The explosion sent the damaged car into the building he had just left and then suddenly a second explosion destroying the building.

"Mom." Spike yelled as he reached at the destroyed building he lived in, but he quickly forgot about it as the unicorn came around the and out in front of him.

"Wrong time, Wrong Place, Drake." the unicorn said as he pointed a pistol at Spike's head, forcing him to close his eyes and wait for the end.

'_Bang, Bang, Bang._'

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is it and I hope you all enjoy it. Now, some of you might be thinking. How can ponies drive or Fire weapons? Well, it's a fic and for fun. So, don't over think those details.<strong>


	3. Taken in by Unlikely Saints

**Hey, here is the first real chapter to Spike's Journey and I hope you like it, but first. I feel I need to explain the end of the last chapter. The unicorn was a simple typo and I am sorry to those who were confused by it.**

Chapter 1: Taken in by Unlikely Saints.

Spike's vision was blurry as the ringing of the gun firing rang through his ears. As his vision was starting to return, a voice called to him that he did not know.

"H-Hey, wake up." called the owner of the voice, and as Spike's vision finally returned to him, he notice that is belonged to a young unicorn mare. She had a long purple mane with a line of light pink running through it with a matching tail, a lavender coat, and a star cutie mark. Spike slowly sat up and held his head as the ringing was still going through his head.

"Twi, quit worrying about him. We have to hurry before any more show up." said another voice that Spike turn to see a Pegasus mare with a wild rainbow mane, blue coat, and a rainbow cutie mark, but what he really notice was that she was wearing a pair of yellow rim sunglasses. It was then that Spike realized that he was not behind a car any more, but in an ally way on the other side of the street.

"He's hurt Rainbow Dash and needs our help." Twilight barked back at her fellow pony as she turned back to him as she continued, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, it's just my head." Spike said as he rubbed his the back of his head.

"See, he's fine. Now let's get going and let him go back to his mommy." Rainbow Dash teased him a little as she kept a look out for any more enemies. As those words sank in, Spike suddenly looked down towards the floor and did not speak any more. Twilight noticed this and then to her friend before speaking.

"Dash, I'm think you should drop it." Twilight said as she turned back at the young dragon.

"Why, was it his house that got blown up?' Dash asked in a mocking tone as she turned towards the two, but when she saw his face. She quickly closed her mouth and looked away for a few seconds before continuing, "Oh,...sorry about that."

"Step." was the word Spike suddenly said that made both mares looked at him confused for a minute or so until he continued, "She was my step mom. Dad never really cared and she tried to raise me right. And now..." Spike began to tear up from the memories of the last conversation they had.

"Hey, hey. Now's not the time for tears." Twilight said as she held the small dragon to her.

"Yeah, we need to get the fuck out of here. So, let's go Twi." Dash said as she grabbed the unicorns hoof and tried to bring her along, but the unicorn was not moving.

"We can't just leave him here." Twilight said as she let him go, then she stood up, and levitated the crying dragon onto her back.

"Oh, for Celestia's sakes." Dash groaned as she pulled out a pistol from her saddlebag and then looked out to see if any pony was coming. After not seeing no one coming, she motioned for Twilight to follow and then the two galloped down the street for a few feet until they reached another ally way and when they turned into it, it had a classic purple mustang was waiting for them. Twilight quickly put Spike, who had stopped crying into the back and buckled him up.

"Just stay still and we'll get you some were safe." she said as she pulled the seat back and then got in the passenger seat as Dash hopped into the front. Once they were all buckled up, Dash hit the gas and pealed out of the ally way. She then quickly turned and took off down one of the streets and then took another quick turn down another street, leaving the whole place behind them.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour of turning and trying to confused any pony that might be following them, the trio had finally arrived at their destination, an old, run down castle that sat in the sent of the south side of town. After parking, Dash and Twilight exited the car and let Spike out. As the little dragon looked up at the high pillars and towers. he enjoyed the sight so much, that he failed to notice Twilight calling him, until he felt something hit him in the side of the head.<p>

"Ouch." Spike said as he rubbed the side of his head as he looked down and saw a small stone by his feet. He then looked up at a whistling Rainbow Dash looking away from him and an annoyed looking Twilight looking at her. After a few seconds, Twilight turned back towards Spike and then spoke again.

"Come on, we're give you the tour later." Twilight said as she and Dash turned and headed off into the castle. After a few seconds, Spike quickly followed them and as he entered, he was met by a large ceiling, crumbling walls, and a broken throne in the main, large room.

"Wow, this place is a shit hole." Spike said as he looked around.

"Well, sorry. Maybe we could use your place." Dash mocked again, gaining a glare from both Twilight and Spike.

"We just found this place a few weeks ago and we haven't had time to fix it up." Twilight said as she offered Spike a seat at a ratty couch in the middle of the throne room, and when he did, Twilight continued, "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." Spike said with a smile as he looked at her, as she sat in a normal chair. After a few moments later, Dash suddenly walked over and tossed him a beer bottle, which he caught in mid air and looked at the drink.

"Dash, he's too young for that kind of drink..." Twilight started to lecture dash,but was suddenly cut off by Spike opening the bottle top on the coffee table and then chugged away at the drink until it was gone. As he pulled it way from his lips, he let out a happy sigh and smiled.

"What, a foal could get these off the streets." Spike said as he notice the two mare staring at him for a few minutes, until Dahs burst into laughter and held her sides.

"I'm starting to like this shrimp." Dahs said as she stopped laughing and then chugged her own beer. Once she was finished, she tossed it over her head and they all heard the glass bottle breaking on the floor.

"That's what wrong with this city." Twilight began, but stopped until bother of the others were looking at her. Once they gave her their full attention, she continued, "Thugs and scum bags roam the streets and kill who ever they feel. The guards try, but most are simply paid off, or worst, join in on all the crime. I'm sick of every normal pony living in fear of what the next day brings."

"Yeah, that's why we're trying to start are own group and stuff, but" Dash stopped as she got a glare from Twiligth that told her to shut her mouth. As the Pegasus stopped talking, Twilight continued for her.

"But no pony wants to join us because they fear what the other gangs would do to them if they tried to fight back." Twilight stopped and let what was told sink in for a few minutes until Spike suddenly perked up and looked right at them.

"I'll join you and together we're get started on forming our own gang." Spike said in an excited tone and looked at the mares to see what they thought, and was shocked when the started to chuckle.

"Look Spike, I am really sorry you lost your mother early but your not really the gang type." Twilight tried to explain as nicely as she could, but Spike was not hearing none of it.

"No, I don't care. I'll join and..." Spike was suddenly cut off by a punch from Dash, which sent him flying off the coach and onto the ground.

"Damn little squirt. You think this is a game? You could die." Dash yelled at the top of her lungs as she rubbed her hoof she used to punch him.

"Dash, that was a little harsh on the little guy." Twilight said with a concern look, but that vanished as Spike stood up from behind the coach with a bruised cheek, a shiner on his left eyes, and blood running down from his nose. But what caught Twilight's and Dash's attention was the look in his eyes. One of pure hate.

"I don't care what they do to me. I just to make sure each and every one of them suffer for hurting the innocence." Spike said with a look on his face that scared the two mares, and he suddenly freaked them out by licking the blood that was running down his face. After a few minutes, Twilight got a wicked smile on her face as she stood up and then she spoke.

"Alright, we're start training you tomorrow." she said as she offer her hoof to Spike, which he took and shock.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Spike was soundly asleep on the coach with a blanket draped over him. As he slept soundly, the two mares were wide awake in a room down the hall. The room was the library of the castle, full of dusty, old books. As Twilight took a few books from the top shelf and moved them to a desk in the far corner. As she did this, Dash could not help but ask a question that was bugging her.<p>

"Look, Twi. I understand wanting member. But this kid is not the gang type and could real get hurt, or die. So, why are we letting him join?" Dash asked as she looked at the unicorn looking through a few books.

"Patients, Dash." Twilight said with a smile as she finally found the book she was looking for and then placed it on the desk, on top, it had a picture of a dragon on it, "Patients."

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the first real chapter. More action and plot twists are up ahead. Now, I need help with this fic. I have plot twists and everything planned, but I need help with weapons. I am a little ashamed to say this, but I used all my gun knowledge in the prologue chapter. So, if any one out there knows about guns. Please PM and we can talk.<strong>


	4. Unholy Training

**Hey I'm back and I hope your ready to continue on Spike's Journey. This will be a training chapter, so not much plot in here until the end.**

Chapter 2: Unholy Training

It was early in the morning, with the sun barely above the horizon of Equestia Waters and most ponies were moving as quickly as they could to get to were they were heading before the gangs got to worked up. As they walked past the old castle, Spike was snoring soundly on the coach in the old throne room. As he snoozed on, two certain mares walked in the room and headed straight towards him.

"Rise and shine, Spike." Twilight said in a sweet and kind voice as she walked over to him and nudged him a little, but he simply brushed her away and rolled over.

"Let me try." Dash said as she walked behind the coach and then quickly placed both her front hooves on to it and spoke to him as she pushed it over, "Wake, up, Shrimp." And soon, Spike was spilled out onto the cold floor.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Spike asked as he rubbed his lower back.

"We are starting your train so you can join us." Twilight said with a smile as she turned away from him and began to head over to open door. Dash quickly followed her along with Spike as the three headed farther into the castles deaths.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of following, Spike arrived at a large room in the basement of the castle, and inside was a large room full of exercise equipment.<p>

"Wow, how did you guys get all this?" Spike asked as he looked around at all the weights and punching bags.

"A few of my old friends owned a gym that was forced to close, so we took the stuff to train and workout." Dash explained as she headed right for a wrestling mat, she then turned towards Spike and smiled as she motioned for him to come to her. As he walked over to her, Twilight stood a few feet away as she watchedthe two face each other and then she decided to speak.

"Alright, Spike. First we need to see how good a fighter you are now." Twilight aid as she sat down and hit a near by bell.

"Wait what?" Spike question was suddenly answer when one of Dash's hooves punched him right in the jaw sending him backwards a little. As he tried to get his ground, two more punches made contact with hit chest and gut, and as he fell forward, Dash swung an uppercut and got him just under his chin. This made Spike fly a few feet and land hard on the concrete floor.

"Dash." Twilight yelled as she looked at her fellow mare, who was rubbing her hoof after making contact with Spike's jaw.

"What? You said we needed to test his fighting skills." Dash said with a smile as Twilight ran over to Spike and looked him over, seeing that he was out cold.

"'Sign' I guess we can continue later." Twilight said as she used her magic to pull Spike away from the equipment and to the side.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Spike's little sparring match with Rainbow Dash, and Spike was working out on one of the mats doing push ups. As Spike continued his exercise, he notice two blue hooves stepping out in front of his eyesight.<p>

"Hey shrimp/ How's it going?" Dash asked as she looked down at the drake, but he did not answer her and just continued to do push ups. This pissed Dash as she stomped her hoof on the ground as she yelled, "Oh, come on. Don't tell me your still made about our little fight." This made Spike look up and show off that both his eyes had shiners on them.

"Twilight told me not to train with you while she's not here." Spike said plainly as he resumed his push ups. Being ignore annoyed the hell out of Dash, as she quickly grabbed Spike by the tail and dragged him towards the a weights.

"Come on, I'll spot yay." Dash said with his tail still in her mouth.

"No, Twilight said not too." Spike argued as he felt her lift him up off the ground and tossed him onto a weight bench. Before Spike could get up, Dash pushed him down and placed two fifty pound weight on the bell.

"Get ready." Dash said as she lifted up the bar bell and placed it above Spike. She then pretended to drop it, forcing Spike to grab it. And then he stayed there, staring as he looked at the weights he was holding so easily. This shocked Dash as she watched him lift and lower the object with such ease.

"Let's see what my limit is." Spike said as he smiled up at her and she returned it as she went to get more weights.

* * *

><p>Twilight was looking through her dragon book as she entered the training room and she started to speak as she lowered the book.<p>

"Hey, Dash. I found something interesting out. WHAT THE HELL!" Twilight yelled as she saw Spike and Dash at the weights and Spike was lifting it up and down. "Dash, I told you not to force him."

"I didn't. He want to try to see his limit, and it seams his is nearly 1000 pounds." Dash said as she looked at the dragon with a smile.

"Yeah, it feels way to easy to lift them." Spike said as he continued to lift the weights, shocking Twilight as she relooked into the book and then smiled wickedly as she watched Spike lift weights.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Spike had joined them and this time the three of them were standing in front of a firing range. As Spike looked out at the cans, neatly placed in a pyramids, he saw Dash pull out a revolver out of her saddle back, spin it around in a circle, and then fired all six rounds at the can pyramid, hitting all six one by one.<p>

"Wow." was all Spike could say as he watched her blow the smoke coming from a barrel away. She then spun it around, and then she reloaded the gun. Once it was reloaded, she looked at him and then tossed it to him, which he fumbled a little until he got a grip of it.

"Now you take a shot." Dash said as she stood back and lit a cigarette. Spike gulped as he aimed the gin towards the cans, he then pulled back the hammer, and then pulled the trigger. The bullet flow forward, past the cans, hit the wall, and then it flow past him and cut Dash's cigarette in half. Dash, Spike, and Twilight, who was standing on the other side of the room, all stood in shock as what had just happened sank in.

"O-okay. That's enough gun training for today." Twilight said and the others just nod as they were to shock to talk.

* * *

><p>(Two Months later.)<p>

"Ahhh." Spike yelled as he charged forward and swung his fist forward to Dash, who simply ducks under him and meets him in the gut, making double over and as he did, he was clocked with a south hook, sending him flying across the mat and he just laid there. Dash shock her head as she looked up to see Twilight still reading her book. This angered hier, as she quickly walked over to her and pulled the book away from Twilight as she spoke.

"Twilight, we need to talk." Dash said in an unset tone.

"What is it Dash?" Twilight asked as she looked annoyed at the Pegasus.

"I can't just keep beating the kid down, he's not a fighter and he couldn't shoot a barn if her was in side it." Dash said as she looked at her friend with an upset tone.

"And what are getting at?" Twilight asked, and this made her even madder.

"He's get killed if he goes out there." Dash yelled as she looked over at the down dragon, and then her tone lowered as she added, "I know his heart is in the right place, but lets get real. He'll never get strong enough."

"Are you sure?" Twilight said as she pointed out onto the mats, and when Dash looked, she got the shock of her life. There on the mat, with blood running out of his mouth, was Spike, who was on his hands and knees. After a few seconds, he stood up and looked right at Dash as he said.

"Hey, we're not done yet." Spike said as he breathed heavily and blood ran down his face. Dash looked on at him with shock on her face as she suddenly smiled and went down to the dragon to continue their training. Twilight watched her friend walk down to the mats, and then she pulled the book back in front of her face.

"Soon, his blood rage will reveal it self." Twilight said with a kicked smile on her face as she continued to read and the other two continued their sparring.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, that was it. I hope your not upset with this chapter. The next one will have a lot more action and plot. Trust me. Oh, and I feel I should show the top six mare from the harem poll so far.<strong>

**Princess Cadence and Twilight Velvet are tied with 12 votes**

**The original CMC Trio, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are tied at 11 votes.**

**And Sunset Shimmer comes in last at 10 votes.**

**Now this is not the set and the poll will be on until this fic ends. So, I hope your enjoyed this chapter and will review.**


	5. Raising Hell

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this will be a big, action pact chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 3: Raising Hell.

(2 Years.)

"Ha, yay." Spikeyelled as he throw a punch towards Dash, who ducked it, and then throw one of her own. But this time, Spike grabbed the hoof in mid air, twisted it, and pulled it behind Dash. As she yelled in pain, he turned himself to the side and throw her over his head. Dash flew a few feet and landed a few feet away, and as she skidded, Spike pulled out a pistol, aimed it, and fired all six shoot at a pyramid of cans, hitting each one by one and they all fell onto Dash as she arrived at the box they were place one.

"How was that?" Spike asked with a cocky smile on his face as Dash stood up, turned to him, and gave him a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, not bad shrimp." Dash said with a smile as she walked up to him.

"Yes, very good Spike." said as voice from the other side of the gym, and they both looked over to see Twilight standing there with a smile on her face as she continued, "Now, you two please follow me and we can get started." And with that, Spike and Dash headed upstairs with her.

* * *

><p>The two followed after Twilight as she lead them to one of the back room of the castle, and once they entered the room she lead them too, they saw pictures of some Gem Busters, Mean Blitzors, and Mistics, along with a mapped area of the city and their respected turf.<p>

"Wow, you were busy." Spike said with a smile as he looked around the room.

"Yeah, I used some intel I got from some moles in each group to learn what they have planned." Twilight explained as she pointed to each the groups.

"And what do we do with these, 'plans.'?" Dash asked as she lit a cigarette.

"Simple, as you can see." Twilight stopped to point out on the board in front of them, and as thee nodded, she continued, "The south side is still up for grabs. So, you two will disrupted what they do to day and we can gain notice as a power."

"So, what do we do?" Spike asked as he was not sure were to start, but he just wanted to start.

"First, the Busters have a drug shipment coming in through their underground tunnels. So, kill them and bring back the goods. And then the Blitzors have planned a big race and have a lot of money on it. So, kill all the racers before they could start. And then, the Mistics have a shipment of prostitutes coming in for a new brothel they are building. I want you to kill the drivers and steel the girls." Twilight explained her plan for them to do.

"Wait, what are we going to do with the ho's?" Dash asked as she was not sure what Twilight really had planned.

"Simple, we're giving them to him." Twilight said as she pointed towards the door and in walked a middle aged stallion with a yellow coat, orange mane, a carrot cake cutie mark, and a long cane he walked with. Behind him was a middle aged, slightly overweight mare with a blue, a pink mane, a cupcakes cutie mark, and a slutty black dress on her.

"Who the hell are you?" Dash asked as she was not sure if he could be trusted.

"Hey, what's up? Mr. Cake here. Best Pimp in Equestia Waters and this is my main squeeze, Mrs. Cake." the stallion said as he offered his hoof to Dash, who shock and then offered it to Spike. As he shock his hoof, Spike notice Mrs. Cake smiling at him and licking her lips, making him have a goofy smile on his face.

"Umm, are you sure about this Twilight?" Dash asked as she gave him a confused look on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Cake was one of the best pimps in the city, until the Mistics took all his clients, then hos, and almost killed him." Twilight explained as she let him sit across from her.

"Yeah, that ass-hole kicked me out and left me with no ho's except for Mrs. Cake." Mr. Cake said as he looked behind him and smiled at his wife/ho. He then turned back to Twilight as he added, "So, we came down here and start a cupcake shop. But, I still want to be in the , me and Twilight made a deal."

"We get him some of the Mistics ho's, and we get 50% of their sales." Twilight explained as she offered Carrot a drink, but he didn't take it.

"Oh, alright. Let's head out Spike, Spike?" Dash quickly looked around and did not see Spike any where, and it was then that the trio also saw that Cupcake was not there either.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you couldn't at least let me get a blowjob?" Spike asked in an annoyed tone while he rode shot gun as Dash dove down the road.<p>

"Because we need to focus on what Twilight told us to do, and not on getting your dick into some pone tang." Dash said as she took a drag from her cigarette as they continued on their way.

"Oh, come on. I've had no sex at all in my whole life." Spike whined as he potted as he looked out the window.

"Relax, once we get these jobs done. Carrot agreed for you to get your choice for a personal slut all for yourself." Dash said with a smile as she quickly turned the car and allowed it to skid to a stop. Once it stopped, they both got out and then began to dig in the trunk of their car.

"I know, but still. I'm twenty one and I think I can get some if I want it." Spike said as he pulled out a tommy gun and began to check it out.

"Focus on the job at hand." Dash said with a smile as she pulled out two AK-47's, once the two were armored, they headed off into a near by field and began to look around it until they found a hole. "Alright, the Diamond Dog's should be on their way any minutes, get in place and wait for the signal." Dash said as she clocked her guns and lifted them up with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Spike said as he took off towards the west as Dash leaped into the hole.

* * *

><p>(Ten minutes later.)<p>

"Move it, we are already late as it is." a large diamond dog ordered as two smaller ones pulled a large sled full of boxes.

"We're trying." yelled one of the small diamond dog, which got him a smack from the larger one.

"Don't talk back to me, pup." he yelled at them.

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to your men." the three diamond quickly looked in front of them and there they saw a smiling Rainbow Dash standing on her hind legs with both her front hooves behind her. After a moment or two, the larger one had a big smirk on his face as he walked up to her and stopped a few feet away from her.

"Out of the way, toots . Or I'll break you in half." he said with a big smirk still on his face as he cracked his knocks. Dash didn't say anything, she just pulled her hooves from behind her and showed him her toys. "Ah, SHIT!" the leader yelled as he tried to reach for his pistol, but it was no use as she unleashed both barrels of her guns into him. He yelled and groaned in pain as he fell to the ground, this made the other two turned and quickly try and run away. But as they got behind the sled, they were taken down by the rapped fire from Spike and his tommy gun.

"Going somewhere?" Spike asked with a cocky smile on his face, he looked up as Dash and she simply shock her head, "What?"

"Just grab the drugs and come on." Dash said as she placed her guns on the front of the sled and then lead Spike out of the tunnels, making him drag it with him. As they exited the tunnel, Spike notice a few mares and stallions looking at him and Dash. So, he walked up to them and spoke.

"Spread the word, the Harmony Saint's are protecting the south part and the Buster, Blitzors, and Mistics will go down. If you want to join, go to the run-down castle and as for Twilight." Spike told them, making them all run off their own ways and leaving them both smiling.

* * *

><p>On the west side of town, a bunch of Pegasus were getting ready for the race as a bunch more were sitting, cheering for their racer, and the placing bets on who will win the race.<p>

"I'm going to smoke you." a pink hair Pegasus smiled as she got in the face of another yellow mane Pegasus.

"No, I'm going to smoke you." the yellow mane said back to the other one.

"Alright, racers, get to your starting places." the announcer said with a smile as he watched the racers get in the air and set themselves into two lines of ten. As they were getting ready, far ay from the race. Dash was flying in the air with Spike on her back.

"So, are you ready?" Dash said as she put on a pair of goggles.

"Yeah, lets go." Spike said as he pulled out two katanas and put them a special harness on her side. Once they were set, she took off upwards into the air, stopped just before the sun, and then took off with Spike holding on for dear life. Back at the race, the announcer was ready to start the race.

"Alright, ponies. On your mark, set Go..." he yelled, but as he did, they all saw a rainbow blur zoom past and then all twenty race plummeted to the ground, each with one of their wings severed. As the Pegasus screamed in horror and shock, some tried to assist the injured racers, but others wanted their bits back. As the chaos started, Dash and Spike smiled as they took off for their next job.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the north part of the south area, a large truck was driving through the streets with two smirking stallions in the front. One was driving, while the other was checking out a Play Colt magazine.<p>

"Mmm, mmm. She looks yummy." said the one driving as he let out a center fold, fold out and he stared at the mare on the pages.

"Come on, I'm trying to...drive..." the drive was cut off as he notice a blue Pegasus mare with a dragon on her back flying towards them.

"What are they doing?" the one with the magazine asked as he put it down and looked out the front window. As the two watched, they saw the mare turn upside down and the dragon reach behind him. They were shocked see him pull out two glocks out.

"Ah, FUCK!." yelled the drive as he tried to turn, but was caught by the dragon firing throw the window and shot him, and the passenger dead. And as they got closer, Spike let go of Dash as she turned up just before they were above the hood, and Spike tucked and rolled through the rest of the winder. And once he was in the truck, he quickly hit the breaks and forced it the skidding stop.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Spike said as Dash flow up next to the big rig and the fived/hooved. After that, they pushed the two stallions out of the truck and then they headed for the rendezvous with the cakes. After about ten minutes of driving, Dash pulled into an old parking, which had Carrot Cake and Cup Cake standing by a Ford Mustang.

"So, is the merchandise damaged?" Carrot asked as he smoked on a cigar.

"Nope, just two piece of shit." Dash said as they stepped out and she pulled the back up, revealing fifteen mare dressed in slutty outfits and a scared look on their faces.

"Mmm, they sure look sweet." Carrot said as he stepped forward and then began to speak, "Let me guess. You were forced to join one of their, 'secret clubs.'" He watched as they all nodded, and then he continued, "Well, you all have two choices. First, you can get off this truck and walk away. We won't chase you down, but the Mistic's might. And that won't end well for you. Or, you can join my brothel and we can protect you from any pony that would try to hurt you." After he was done talking, he waited to see what they would say, and then smiled when all fifteen agreed. Just hen, his phone rang. "Oh, excuse me. Hello?" he said as he walked way to talk on the phone, and this let CupCake help one of the mares done. After a few moments, Carrot returned from his call.

"What's up?" Dash asked as she saw him look worried.

"Nothing really, Cupcake. Please take the girls home in the truck and get the rested for the night shift." he told his wife, who nodded, made the mare get back on the truck, and then closed it as she headed to the front seat. Once she pulled out of the packing lot, he turned to Dash and Spike as he spoke again, "Twilight just called and the three gangs are having a face off for what you two did earlier. So, hop in and I'll take you to her." And with that, the two hopped into the muscle car and he took off as the sun started to set.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of driving, Carrot pulled up in an old quarry full of large machines. As the two got out, they saw Twilight motioned for them to come to her, which they did.<p>

"You two did great, look." she said as she point over the her shoulder and as they looked, they saw three clear lines of enemies. One side had a bunch of minotaurs, diamond dogs, and earth ponies, another had a bunch of griffins on the ground while a lot of Pegasuses floated in the air, and the other was full of unicorns. All three sides looked ready to kill each other.

"Great, now what?" Dash asked as she looked at Twilight, who just smiled.

"Simple, this." Twilight said as she headed off to the side and lead them to a platform. Once they were on it, Twilight used her magic on a blown horn and then she began to speak, "Attention." She called out and once every one of them looked up, she continued, "I am Twilight Sparkle, head of the Harmony Saints. And it was my two head lieutenants that ruined all your plans to day and killed your ponies."

"And what is stopping us from getting up their and getting our revenge?" yelled one of the minotaurs.

"Oh, this." she said as she tapped her hoof down three times and suddenly, the whole upper part of the quarry were lined by earth and unicorns, each aiming an AK-47. And as they aimed, a few Pegasus flew around the top, each aimed with a tommy gun. Twilight let out a wicked smile as she throw her front hoof forward, singling all of them to open fire. The ones in the quarry tried to fight back, but they were all hit several times as they all fell to the ground and the ground was flooded by blood as every one of them were executed in this eminence amount of blood shed. As they were all firing, Twilight was smiling as she let Dash and Spike unload the rest of their ammo.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. The next chapter will debut the leaders of the gangs and set up how the other main six will join. Please read and review.<strong>


	6. Evil Revealed

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is more of a plot build chapter. This will debut the main villains of the fic. The Leaders of the Gem Busters, Mean Blitzors, and The Mistics. And before I start, I want this said now. In this world, ponies eat meat.**

Chapter 4: Evil Revealed.

After the massacre was over, Twilight raved her hoof and this made all the Harmony Saints to cease firing. As the smoke cleared, it revealed that every one in the quarry were dead, with each body riddled with bullet holes. She continued to look over the scene with a smile for a few more minutes until she finally turned to Dash and Spike to speak.

"Aright, time to go home." Twilight said as she began to walk off towards her car and she quickly followed by Dash and Spike.

"Who the hell were all those ponies?" Dash asked as she caught up to Twilight.

"Well, as you two raised hell against them. These ponies were inspired to help. So, they came over and asked to join us." Twilight said with a smile still on her face as they reached her car and then they took off, not knowing that a scout from each gang was watching from the shadows and then they fled, heading for their respected gangs.

* * *

><p>An hour after the massacre, in a large office building. At the very top, held an conference room with a large table in the center of the room with two rows of chairs lining both sides. But only four chairs at the far end were being used. Two were filled by two earth pony twins. Both had light yellow coats, bright red manes, and wear matching blue and white, a black bow tie, and striped shirt with a yellow hat with a blue band around it. The only thing that told the two apart was that one had a mustache on his face. On the other side of them was a large diamond dog that had grey fur, lime green eyes, and wear a bright red vest and a spiked, black leather collar.<p>

"So, what do you think Iron Will called us for?" asked the mustached stallion.

"I'm not sure, but he really didn't like that we lost a shipment earlier to day." the diamond dog responded, and just a few second after he said those words, the large doors burst open and in walked a huge minotaur with dark blue for on his legs, a lighter blue muscular body. He also had a yellow eyes and he walked with a purpose..

"Gentle men, I have troubling news.' the minotaur said as he walked through the room and quickly took a sear at the front of the table before he continued, "Now, you all know I was upset to hear about the drug shipment. But I just got even worst news. Less then an hour ago, I learned that some uptight bitch and a little group of wantabies attacked and killed a few of our men.'

"What, how could that be?" the diamond dog yelled as he stood up in anger.

"Calm yourself, Rover. I have a few of my best men working on it and soon we will learn the name of these basters. But until then, I want you three to continued your jobs and wait for my word." Iron Will said as he showed them some charts over their last months profit and began to talk business.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the east side of town, in a rundown garage there was a party being thrown. Inside, Pegasus's were dancing to loud music as they rubbed up against each other. In the middle of the party was a griffin with white feathers on her head, brown fur on her body and wings, and a lions tail. She also had a sharp beak and talons, along with a pair of gold eyes. She was in the middle of a drinking contest with a few Pegasus's, and she was enjoying her self as she chugged away ate her beer. As she was enjoying it, a Pegasus pushed past the crowed and came to the griffin. She had a light purple coat with a white mane and tail, and she had a cloud covering the sun as a cutie mark.<p>

"Gilda, Gilda." she called out to her and watched as the griffin turned around to see the Pegasus.

"Oh, Cloudchaser. Better late then never." Gilda said with a grin as she looked at the Pegasus.

"We need to talk, Lightning Dust is outside and she wants you to come out there to talk." Cloudchaser said as she lead Gilda out of the party and out into the dark night. As they walked around the building, they saw another Pegasus mare. She had a blue coat with a yellow and gold mane, gold eyes, and a lightning bolt cutie mark with three stars on under it.

"What is it Lightning Dust? I'm missing a great party." Gilda said as she groaned.

"Do you remember that race you set up today." she asked as she looked towards the sky.

"Oh, yeah. Who won?" Gilda asked.

"Their all dead and so were the ones sent to find out who killed them." Lightning said as she looked from the skies to the griffin, who had a look of shock on her face.

"What? Who did that?" Gilda asked as her anger began to grow even more.

"We're not sure, but when we find out." Lightning was cut off by Gilda.

"We're fucking kill them." Gilda said as she throw her claw out, piercing the steel dumpster. This left both of them shocked at this action.

* * *

><p>In the north part of town, in a large red mansion screams of pain and pleasure could be heard coming from it. Inside the main dinning room, an average sized stallion with a blonde mane, white coat, light blue eyes, and was wearing a white tux. He was sitting a large table with a plate full of a steak and mashed potatoes, and as he used his magic to eat it, a unicorn mare was laying next to him. She had a white mane, a blue coat, velvet eyes, and she had a magic wand cutie mark.<p>

"Oh, Blueblood. I just love diner and a show." the mare said as they both looked at a stage in front of them. On it, was a earth pony mare strapped to a table with all her hooves latched to it. She also had a ball gag in her mouth and tears were rolling down her face as a large stallion forced his large dick into her.

"Indeed Trixie, she is giving us a great showing isn't she." Blueblood said with a twisted smile on his face as he took a bite of steak as he watched the mare being violated by one of his men.

"Just can't wait till it's time to brand her." Trixie said in a sick, giddy tone. As they continued to watch, the door to the room suddenly opened and in walked another unicorn stallion. He had a blue mane in a Mohawk, a light brown coat, blue eyes, and a shield with a lightning bolt in it as a cutie mark.

"Sir, I have news." the stallion said as he walked in, but quickly turned his head from the stage.

"What is it Flash Sentry?" Blueblood asked with a smile as he liked seeing his new bodyguard turn from his entertainment.

"Oh,...umm...yes." Flash said as he turned completely away from the stage and he faced the others as he continued, "I have news on the party you sent to see what happened to our latest shipment."

"Oh, yes. When are they getting here?" Trixie asked as she perked up as she add, "I can't wait till those sluts get and I'm able to see them be broken and branded."

"Well, that's the problem. They were stolen by a Pegasus and dragon, who also killed all of them along with some others from the Busters and Blitzors." said Flash as he read it from a folder.

"That is very troubling." Blueblood said as he sipped his glass of red wine, and then he riped his mouth before he added, "We need to look into this asap, but first." As he finish, he turned to Trixie and nodded to her with a wicked smile, which she return. As she smiled at him, she stood up and walked around the table, and began to walk up the stage. Once on it, Trixie pulled out a red, hot iron with the Mistics symbol and walked to the mare as the male pulled his blood and cum covered dick.

"Ready, Slut?" Trixie asked as she walked up to her with a wicker smile on her face as she held the branding iron up in the air with her magic. The mare bond mare shock her head no furiously as she watched Trixie walk up to her with that still wicked smile on her face as she pulled it back a little further and then forced it forward. The mare screamed in pain as she felt the hot iron being pressed against her flank, over her cutie mark, but all her screams of pain were muffled by the ball gag and the laughter from both Trixie and Blueblood, as Flash Sentry turned away from the scene.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. I know this was shorter then the last one, but I felt this was a good time to show the different ways the gang leaders run their gangs. Now, I feel I should warn you guys. Some messed up shit will happen later on in this fic. I'll warn in those chapters.<strong>


	7. Gaining Allies

**Hey, King Spike rules here and I hope your ready for the third mane six to appear. Now, this will set up who are the **lieutenant**s are in the fic. Now, here we go.**

Chapter 5: Gaining Allies.

It was mid morning in the castle as Rainbow Dash walked into the main throne room with a yawn. As she rubbed her eyes with one of her hooves, she notice Twilight sitting at a table with a bunch of paper filling the entire thing.

"Umm, Twilight? Did you get any rest?" Dash asked her friend as she walked up to her and tried to poke her, but then Twilight suddenly burst up with a worried look on her face.

"Dash, we're so sucked." Twilight said as she continued to look through the papers on her table.

"What are you talking about?" Dash asked as she to got a worried look on her face as she looked at her leader.

"All those attacks did the job, but now I have no info on the other gangs." Twilight said as she stopped looking through her paper work long enough to look up at Dash.

"What, Bust you said you had informants in each of the gangs." Dash said as she did not understand what Twilight met.

"I did, but I had them leave before our little show of power last night." Twilight explained, but a side suddenly burst open and Spike ran inside.

"Guys, you might want to see this." Spike said as he ran towards the tv and then turned it on. As the picture came in, all three looked at it and they saw a tall, white stallion dressed in gold armor with a blue mane with a stream of white running through it and matching eyes. He also had a shield with a six point star in it and three stars above it. He stood up right with a few other guard in the back ground and a microphone was pressed in his face.

"Excuse me Shining Armor, can we have a word?" the news mare asked as he looked towards the camera.

"Sure, what is it?" Armor asked.

"Is there any info on the massive amount of bodies found earlier this morning?" the news mare asked as Armor let out a sigh before he answered.

"We have no knew info on this crime, but we will bring the culprits to justice." Armor said as he walked away from the camera and then Dash turned off the tv.

"Damn asshole. He didn't even mention they were all criminals." Dash said in a huff.

"Of curse he didn't." Twilight said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Dash asked confused.

"He didn't want every pony to know that some one took down several dangers criminals." Twilight said as she looked from the tv and went back to her paper work as she continued, "But right now, we have more troubling things to worry about."

"What's wrong?" Spike asked as he looked at Twilight.

"I had my informants leave the gangs just in case some pony found them out, but now I don't have any one to help us find out how to stick it to the other gangs." Twilight with a slight annoyed tone to her voice a she repeated her self.

"Hmmm, oh. I know." Spike spoke up as he got both mare's attention before he continued, "My old babysitter. She some how knew when and where gangs were going to attack, and kept me safe for most of my life."

"Great, just what we need. An old cheerleader." Dash mocked.

"Dash is right Spike, what can she do to help us exactly?" Twilight asked a she was not sure where Spike was going with this.

"Simple, since she knows stuff about the gangs, maybe she knows some pony with an axe to grind." Spike explained his idea and this made both Dash and Twilight think fore a few minutes until Twilight spoke up.

"Hmmm, not a bad idea. Where does she live?" Twilight asked. Spike pulled paper off the table until he saw a mapa nd then pointed to a small house in the woods.

"Here, near the edge of the Gem Busters area." Spike pointed out the place she lived at.

"'whistle' She lives out there." Dash said as she groaned and then she turned to the side., and began to head off towards the back.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"I'm going to load up, we are heading really close to the Busters and they might want revenge." Dash explained as she continued to head towards the back with Spike quickly followed her.

* * *

><p>A little while later in the big office building, Iron Wills looked through some reports of his shipment and the amount he had lost since the Saint's had appeared. As he read them and began to get mad at them, the door to his office burst open and as he turned towards it, he saw Flam standing there, breathless.<p>

"Yes?" he asked as he put the paper work down and look at the unicorn.

"Sur, we found to of the attacks are heading towards the wood near are area." Flam said as he smiled nervously.

"Good, send a few groups to take them out once and for all." Iron said as he appeared to be in a better mood as he returned to his paper work.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of leaving the castle, Dash and Spike were cruising around in roads in the woods. It was in the late of the afternoon, and Dash was starting to get annoyed as hell as she continued to groan.<p>

"Damn it, Spike. Can't you remember where this damn girl is?" Dash asked in an annoyed tone.

"Lay off, she showed me when I was to young to know what a map was." Spike defended himself as she quickly looked at him in shock and until she faced forward and shock her head.

"Are you kidding me, damn you Spike." Dash said as she lean against the door, and it was then that she notice a truck following them and then she spoke, "Ah, Shit."

"What?" Spike asked.

"Some Gem Busters are following us." Dash said as she placed both her hooves on the wheel and then floored it.

"Ah, hell." Spike said as he looked behind them and then faced forward. As he faced forward, he began to dig under the front seat and dug out a tommy gun. He pulls back the handle to get it ready for action, and then he stood up, turned, and let out a line of bullets towards the truck. The ones in the truck began to return fire and there they were, driving through the wood with bullets hitting and damaging trees from all over. They continued to fire at each other until Spike stopped firing.

"What's wrong?" Dash asked as she turned to him as he sat down and began to fiddle with his gun.

"Jammed." Spike said as he tried to get to work while they were continuously being fired at. As he tried to work, Dash leaned forward and opened the glove compartment, she then pulled out a grenade and smiled wickedly.

"Then hold on Spike." Dash said as she suddenly hit the breaks and skidded until they hit the truck, she then pulled out the pin and tossed it over her shoulder throw a hole in the windshield Spike had made. She then quickly sped off and with in a few seconds, they both heard an explosion and fireball. As it appeared in the window, they looked at each other and smiled as they high hooved each other.

* * *

><p>About an hour of driving on even more, Dash and Spike had finally arrived at the drive way that lead them to the a large cottage with a large garden around it and dozens of woodland creatures running.<p>

"Wow." Dash said as she walked over to the area and then she took a deep breath, and spoke again, "Spike, we're dead."

"What?" Spike asked as he was replacing his tommy gun with an AK-47.

"We died and I'm in hell." Dash said as a few birds fly around and chip a happy song. It was then that they suddenly heard a humming tune enter their ears and they bother turned to see a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and a three butterflies as her cutie mark. She continued to hum and dance around, but she notice them and she quickly screamed in fear.

"AHHHHHH. What are you doing here?" the Pegasus asked as she quivered in fear as she watched Dash and Spike walk up to her, but then she stopped as she laid her eyes on Spike and then she smiled happily as she ran up to him and scooped him up in her hooves as she spoke again, "Oh, Spike. Long time no see, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Fluttershy. Can you put me down?" Spike asked as blush formed on his face and she did.

"Oh, sorry. Please, come in and relax." Fluttershy said as she lead them to her cottage. As they entered, Dash looked around and gagged a little as she saw lassie pillows and couch. "What can I get you to drink?" Fluttershy asked from the kitchen.

"A beer would be nice." Dash asked as she sat down on the soft couch and sank into it a little. After a few minutes, Fluttershy walked out with a tray that had three bottles on it.

"Sweet." Dash said as she took one of them and drank it quickly, but she even more quickly spat it out as she yelled, "What the hell? This isn't beer."

"Yes it is, root beer." Fluttershy said as she and Spike drank it, and Dash let out a groan as she leaned back. After they finished their drinks, Spike throw away the bottle and then turned to face Fluttershy.

"Shy, can I ask you something?" Spike asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah, what is?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at him with a smile.

"Ummmm,...well..." Spike stuttered as he was not sure if he could ask her, but Dash could.

"Look toots, we need your help to take out the gangs running this town." Dash asked as she sat there, but suddenly turned to face towards the window.

"Oh, no. I don't want to get involved with them. That's why I live out this far." Fluttershy said as she looked at them with a cute smile on her face.

"Please Shy, we could really use your..." Spike was pleading, but was cut off by Dash.

"Get down." she yelled as she flow a few feet and pushed them both down as bullets began to rain through the walls.

"What are they doing here?" Fluttershy asked as she placed her hooves over her head, and a s she did, she saw blood running down Dash's right front hoof.

"They must have followed us." Dash said as she rolled to the side and pulled out her pistol, she then looked at Spike and smiled at Spike as she asked, "Spike, you ready?"

"Hell ya." Spike said as he crawled toward his AK and then he clocked it as the two readied to fight for all three of their lives.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Both Spike and Dash are pinned down in Fluttershy's cottage by the Gem Busters with her inside with them. They have low ammo and Dash is injured. Death seams to be close to them, but will unlikely ally come to help?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it and will review.<strong>


	8. Hidden Power

**Hey, King Spike rules here and here is the next chapter in this story. **

Chapter 6: Hidden Power.

Spike and Dash took aim from behind Fluttershy's coach as she coward behind them. And as bullets flow past them, they smiled at each other and began to return fire the best they could. As they fired back at the busters, Dash realized they were way to out gunned by the amount the Busters had.

"Shit, I'm not armed for this kinda fight." Dash said as she took cover and reloaded her gun.

"Well, what can we do?" Spike asked as he unleashed a round of bullets back at the Busters, and then he took cover again as more bullets flow past where he just was. As the two continued to fire back, Fluttershy was a shaking mess as she lifted her from the floor enough to ask.

"H-how much longer will it take for them to enter." Fluttershy asked as a few more bullets flow over her head and hit the wall behind, making her duck again.

"Ah, there are like twelve. So, a few more minutes." Dash said as she took aim and fire a few bullets until she ducked again as more bullets flow over them.

"Sixteen." Spike said out of no where as he fired a few shots at them.

"What?" Dash asked him as she was confused as to what he met.

"Four trucks with four Busters in each. four times four is sixteen." Spike explained as he fire back at them.

"Oh come on. We don't have time for a math test." Dash said as she fired a few more rounds, but then she ducked as she took out another clip and reloaded her gun. But as she did, she re counted her ammo and realized something as she spoke again, "Great, I only have three more clips."

"Yeah, well..." Spike paused for a moment as he fired a few more shots and then he reloaded, he then continued, "I have only five of these."

"Wait, what would happen if you run out of bullets?" Fluttershy asked as she lifted the head up just a little to look at Dash.

"Well, if I have to guess. Kill us, or tutors us." Dash said in a calm tone as she returned fire at the busters.

"Oh, no." Fluttershy said as she quickly put her head down and shock in fear as she did not want to die. As she did that, Dash and Spike looked at each other, and with a nod, they began to return fire the best they could to try and take out their attackers.

* * *

><p>After another hour of firing, Dash and Spike were just about out of ammo with Spike down to half a clip and Dash just placing her last one into the her gun.<p>

"Alright, Spike. I think were pretty much fucked." Dash said as she took aim and fired four bullets and then took cover again as several more bullets flow by.

"Yeah, I just wish I could avenge my mother." Spike answered back as he fired the last few bullets he had and then he was out. As the two waited for the intruders to enter the house, they suddenly heard loud squawking sound come form out side.

"What the hell was that?" Dash asked as she and Spike looked at the hole filled front wall, and then they saw Fluttershy freak out at the sound.

"My pets." she yelled as she stood up and ran to the window, just in time to see the minotaur stomping on a few parrots that were in their coop. Fluttershy's eyes widen in horror as she watched the monsters sized beast stomp their hooves in to the poor, helpless creatures. As Fluttershy stared blankly out the window, Dash and Spike took the moment of cease fire to check what was happening.

"What is she doing?" Dash asked herself as she looked at her for a moment.

"I have no id..." Spike stopped in mid sentence as he looked in a broken mirror and saw the busters stomping in a coop. His eyes widen in horror as he could only one thing, "Oh, no."

"What is it?" Dash asked but her answer came from Spike grabbing her gun and tossed it over their head, and then pushed Dash behind the coach. Dash was shocked as she pushed Spike off of her and then asked, "What the hell are doing?"

"Shhh, be quiet." Spike said as he look nerves.

"Why?" Dash asked, but got her answer when she suddenly heard a screaming coming from Fluttershy.

"You...Y-you...SICK MOTHERFUCKERS." Fluttershy screamed as her eyes narrowed and pure rage filled her eyes as she looked at the massive beast in front of her house, who had finally finished with they heinous and were about to restart their assault on the cottage. As they took aim at the house, Fluttershy looked to the floor and saw Dash's pistol laying by her hooves. She quickly lifted the weapon, aimed it, and fired. The bullet flow through the air and his one of the Buster's in the eye, and as his body fell back, his hand pulled the trigger and fired into two other Busters, killing them instantly. This shocked the others as began to aim at her, but they suddenly felt powerless from her glare. She quickly took aim again and fired two more bullets. These two hit their targets, which in turn fired their guns as they died and killed another Buster in the process. With only ten left, she aimed and fired a bullet that flow in the air until it hit another Buster, but this time, he fired into one of the trucks, which exploded and hit three others with shrapnel. This left only six left and they began to fear they were boomed.

"Lets get out of here." one of the last ones yelled as they all headed for one of the other trucks, but Fluttershy was ready for this as she took aim and fired two more times. One of the bullets flow through the air and hit the driver square in the eye, it then went through him and hit the Buster behind him in the head. The second one did the same for the passenger side, leaving only two Buster, who were scared to death as one made a run for it into the wood, which was answered by Fluttershy shooting him in the back of his head. As the last Buster looked in horror as his comrade body fell limp and then he watched as Fluttershy walked out of the cottage and headed for him.

"W-What do you want?" he asked as he shock in fear from her.

"What I want, I want you to kneel and apologize." she said as she shot him in one of his knees, forcing him to fall to the ground and whale in pain.

"I-I'm sorry. P-Please let me go." the Buster begged as he was scared of what she was going to do.

"Hmmm, no." Fluttershy suddenly stopped as she shot him at point blank and then she stood over him as she continued, "You were not sensory." After that, she stood there for a minute or two as she looked around what she had done, and as she did that, Spike and Dash were watching the whole scene from the window as shock appeared on their faces.

"What the hell was that?" Dash asked as her sunglasses hung low on her face as she looked at the yellow Pegasus.

"She has an inner rage that will only appear when some pony she is being hurt in front of her. One time, when I was younger, she broke three bullies noses when they pushed me off the slide in the park." Spiek explained as they watched her hard, cold stare suddenly went back to her normal calm, happy one. As she returned to normal, Fluttershy looked around at all the bodies around her, she then looked at Spike and Dash, who were standing there watching her.

"Did I do this?" she asked meekly., and when they shock their heads years, she suddenly felt faint and she passed out there on the ground with the pistol clinched in her hoof.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Now that they are safe for the time being, Dahs and Spike will check on Fluttershy, who then tends to Dash. After that, she agrees to help them find more help for their cause.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. I'm sorry it was short and all, but I felt it need to be broken in so that both parts of this will be spotlighted. Next will be more on Fluttershy, and then it will start the quest for the <strong>lieutenant<strong>s.**


	9. Building Ranks

**Hey, King Spike rules here and here is the next chapter in this story. **

Chapter 7: Rank's Building.

Fluttershy felt woozy was she slowly opened her eyes and when her vision cleared, she saw a concern look on Spike's face as she looked up at him from her bed on the couch. After a few minutes, she slowly sat up and held her head as she looked around at the destroyed walls and such that were her once her home.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked as she held her head.

"Simple princess. You killed all sixteen busters all by your self." Dash said as she placed a root beer on the kneeling table in from of her.

"Oh, my gosh. I couldn't have." Fluttershy said as she lifted the drink and took a long drink from it.

"Sorry to say this princess, but you did it and in cold blood." Dash said with a smile as she turned to leave, but Fluttershy instantly saw her still bleeding front leg.

"Oh, no. We need to get the bullet out." Fluttershy said as she got off the couch and headed for Dash.

"Oh, this. I'll be fi..." Dash was cut off by Fluttershy lifting her over her head and then tossed her onto the kitchen table.

"Shh, first we need to sterilize. Spike, get me my first aid in the kitchen." Fluttershy said as she took some straps out of nowhere and then attached them to Dash, to keep her on the table.

"Here you go." Spike said as he brought her the first aid kit to her. Fluttershy quickly took it form Spike and then took out a few things.

"Wait, I think I'll live..." Dash was suddenly silenced when a belt was shoved in her mouth.

"Bite down on this." Shy said as she looked for something in the kit.

"'Mumbled' Why?" Dash tried to asked, by she couldn't thanks to the belt in her mouth. After a few seconds, Shy took out a bottle and purred it out onto Dash wound, which made her shriek in pain as she felt the alcohol sting like hell. After that, she watched as Fluttershy took out scalpel and then drew the blade down Dash's wouned and then she used a pair of tongs to open it up a little as she used a smaller pair to remove the bullet. After fishing around for it for a few seconds, and Dash screaming bloody murder, she had finally found it and carefully removed it. Once she was down, she removed the tongs and then began to suture it up. Once that was done, she wrapped it around in gars. Once she was done, she undid the straps, which allowed Dash to remove her gag and yell, "What the fuck, bitch."

"I use to be a nurse at the local hospital." Fluttershy said as she put her stuff back into the kit.

"So, what are you going to do now Shy?" Spike asked as he looked around the house that was totally destroyed.

"Oh, hmmmm. I-I don't know." Fluttershy said as she was starting to get worried of what had just happened to them.

"Well, why don't you come and stay at the castle. It has a nice garden that you can fix up and bring some of your pets." Spike offered and before Dash could say anything, Fluttershy got extra excited.

"Oh, and thank you for that offer." Fluttershy said as she hugged Spike, but she was cut off by Dash as she stood up and looked at them.

"Wait, you can't just come and make a garden. You need to help us with the other gangs if you want to come with us." Dash said as she put her hoof down.

"Hmmm, oh. I can find a few other to help." Fluttershy said as she looked at Dash, who was confused at what she met, so Spike spoke up.

"She says she can find exports on the gangs." Spike explained and Dash nodded.

"Ah, I see. alright. Let's get going." Dash said as she turned and limped towards the door, followed by Spike and Fluttershy.

* * *

><p>(Three Days Later.)<p>

It had been three days since Fluttershy had arrived at the castle, and Dash was starting to get annoyed from all the chirping birds and little woodland critters running around all over the place. as she sat there on the couch watching the t.v., a bunch of squirrels ran by and knocked over the t.v.

"Alright, that's it." Dahs yelled as she stood up and marched right to Twilight's office. Once there, she looked her right in the eye as she spoke again, "Twilight, it's been three days and she's given us no info on the other gangs."

"I know, but Spike said she had finally found some ponies that can help." Twilight said as she looked up at Dash.

"Really? Who?" Dash asked as she was not sure if what Twilight was telling her was true. Just then, the door opened again and walked Fluttershy with a blue jay carrying a pair of folds and Spike behind her.

"Alright, as promised. Here are three ponies that can help you." Fluttershy said as her bird landed the folders on to the table, and as Twilight looked them through, Fluttershy explained what was on it. "There was a great up and comer Buster named Applejack that was said going to be one of Ironwill's in circle, but she suddenly left and swear that she will never speak to them again. She live on the an apple farm on the outside of town. As for the Blizters, there was this great party planner named Pinkie Pie and she throw great parties. That is until the Blitzers decided to use one of her parties as a front to kill some rival racers. Since then, she's been in hiding for a few years in the warehouse on the east side of town. And as for the Mistics. the leader, Prince Blueblood had a fling with the fames fashion mare Rarity. But she suddenly vanished. But thanks to my pets, I found her in a brothel in the north side."

"I see. These can help me a lot. Thank you." Twilight said as she allowed Fluttershy to leave. Once she was gone, her, Dash, and Spike began to speak.

"Alright. I want you two to collect these three and bring them here so we can get to work on taken down the gangs once and for all." Twilight said with a smile as Spike and Dash went off to collect some help.

TBC.

* * *

><p>With their goal set, Spike and Dash set off to find the mares that can help them defeat the other gangs. But the ones standing in their way will not stop until their dead, even kill others to do so.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you guys think? I hope you like it and now we are getting the rest of the Mane Six. I know it was short, but I promise the next will be longer.<strong>


	10. Collecting the Lieutenants part 1

**Hey, King Spike rules here and here is the next chapter in this story. This chapter is the beginning of gaining the first of the three Lieutenant.**

Chapter 8: Collecting the Lieutenants part 1.

After getting their orders, Spike and Rainbow Dash hopped in their car, and then took to the out skirts of town, But what they didn't know was a diamond dog scout was secretly watching the borders of their territory notice them head to the southern side of their area. He smiled slyly as he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes?" called the voce of Iron Will from the other side of the line.

"Hey, boss. Guess who just showed up in our territory?" he asked with a smile.

"Those two pain in my ass?" Iron asked as he sounded happy to his tone.

"Yep, and he's heading for The Sweet Apple Acres." The scout said with a smile.

"Great, I'm sending an army to help take care of them all." Iron said in a very happy tone as he hung up and the scout smiled wickedly as he went back under ground.

* * *

><p>Spike and Dash flow on the road as they past a few small farms here and there, and the two were not sure what they were really looking for, or would be expecting until they found themselves driving down a small road with miles and miles of apple trees as far as they can see.<p>

"Whoa, I can't believe how large this place is." Dash said as she looked up and saw hundreds of thousands of apples.

"I can't believe we haven't notice this place before." Spike said with a smile as they continued down the dirt road for a few more minutes until they saw a farm house and barn.

"Hmm, I round if that's the place?" Dash asked as she turned the car down off the road and headed up the drive way. Once they were near the house, they stopped the car and then they got out to start to search for the mare they came for. Spike headed around the house as Dash checked out barn. As they searched, Dash could hear noises and felt movement behind her. She pushed the barn doors open, and then she saw a flash of something and she was sent flying a few feet until she landed with a thud.

"What are y'all doing here?" dash heard a southern voice call out to her and as she sat up, she saw an orange mare with a blonde mane tied back in a ponytail, green eyes, and three red apples as her cutie mark.

"I'm looking for this mare named Applejack." Dash said with a smile as she rubbed her chin for a bit as she smiled wickedly.

"Oh, are you some hitpony hired by Iron Will?" the mare asked as she got ready to fight.

"No, but I'm ready for a fight." Dash said still smiling as she stood up and cracked her neck and then took fly. She flew up into the air, and then flew down at full speed. The orange mare watched and wait, and just as she was a few feet in the air, The mare used her hind legs and leaped into the air meeting Dash in mid air. Dash had no time to react as she was clocked and sent crashing into the ground. Dash got up slowly as she turned to see the orange mare land on all four of her hooves like a cat.

"If that's all you got. Then I'll be done with you very quickly." the mare said with a smile on her face as Dash got up on all fours, and then charged in for a second attack.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Spike was calmly looking around the farm house for any sign of the residents. As he searched around the some barrels, he did not see a figure calmly walk across the roof of the house. Spike continued to look around the house as the figure stopped just out of sight of the dragon. It then took out a semi-automatic rifle out and took aim at Spike. Who continued on for a few seconds until he came something at his feet.<p>

"Huh, what's this?" Spike asked as he reached down and picked up a freshly eaten apple core. As he looked it over, he suddenly heard a loud click that he knew all to well. "Ah, shit." Spike said as he took down the house outer wall as the figure let out an onslaught of bullets as he followed the dragon onward. Spike thought quickly as he stepped onto a upright crate and dove into one of the houses windows. The figure quickly ceased fire as he looked down, and as he did, Spike let out some return fire upwards through the roof. The figure quickly dodged the bullets, but miss step and slipped of the roof. As he tried to regain his footing, he was suddenly met with a glock to the face as Spike finally saw that his assailant was a stallion with a red coat, messy orange hair, and a green apple with a wedge missing as a cutie mark.

"Crap." was what the stallion had to say as he looked up at the dragon.

* * *

><p>Back at the barn, Dash was all bruised up as she breathed heavily and looked at the smirking mare.<p>

"I must say, you any much a fighter for a Blitzer." the mare said as she took her stains.

"I keep telling you, I'm not a Blitzer." Dash said as she charged again, but the mare grabbed her wing and throw her off onto the ground with another thud.

"I'll say. I was on of the Buster's best fighter and I killed quite a few Blitzer's when I was with them." the mare said as she walked up to the down Pegasus and stomped her hoof at the base of her wing, which made Dash wince in pain and try to hit her, but she was just pinned as the other mare's hoof forced her down to the ground. As she was held their with her wing and hoof pinned, Dash looked up at the mare and yelled.

"Let me go you bitch." Dash yelled as she tried to get free, but she noticed that the mare was leaning down to her face as she whispered.

"Shhh, just relax and except it." the mare said as she came with inches of Dash's lips, but a sudden billet flow through the air and knocked her hat from her head. The now shocked mare quickly looked up and saw a young dragon with a large stallion in front of him.

"Big Macintosh." the mare yelled as she watched Spike place the gun down to the back of his head.

"Let her go and I'll spare him." Spike said as he up pulled the hammer form his gun and glared at her, who glared back at him until she stepped off of Dash and took a few steps back to allow Dash to get to her hooves and walked to Spike. As he watched Dash walked towards him, Spike stepped back and allowed the Big mac up, who then headed to the mare.

"Alright, now you can leave." the mare said as she checked on the stallion for any injury.

"Not until we talk to Applejack about joining us." Spike said as he got in between them and the beaten Dash.

"I'm going to join any gang after what happened with the Busters." the mare yelled, revealing that she was Applejack.

"Well, we just want to explain..." Spike trailed off as he suddenly heard the loud roar of truck engines coming towards them. "Dash!" Spike yelled as the weakened Dash flew up into the air and saw several Buster trucks heading towards them.

"We have a problem." Dash said as she flow back down and landed next to him. "At least five trucks heading way." she said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Damn, the two of us can fight that many off, but..." Spike trailed off as he turned to the two earth ponies, who turned to look at him.

"What?" Applejack asked as stared at Spike, but was shocked when he tossed her his glock. She looked at ita dnthen at him confused as to what he wanted.

"Want to help us kill these assholes?" Spike asked as he smiled at them. Both Applejack and Big Mac looked at each other for a few seconds, until they turned to Spike and nodded with wicked smile on their faces.

TBC.

* * *

><p>With their differences put aside for now, can the alliance of the Apple Family and the Harmony Saints stand against the power of the Busters?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review. Also, look for my new One Piece oc fic coming soon.<strong>


	11. Collecting the Lieutenants part 2

**Hey, King Spike rules here and here is the next chapter in this story. This chapter is the second part of gaining the first of the three Lieutenant.**

Chapter 9: Collecting the Lieutenants part 2.

As the roar of the engines from the Buster trucks came closer, the newly formed alliance went over to Dash's trunk and popped it, revealing a cash of guns and ammo.

"Whoa, you guy's don't kid around?" Applejack said with a smile as she watched Spike dig in the weapons.

"Yep, that's how the Saint's roll." Spike said as he handed her a semi-automatic shotgun. As Applejack looked it over, he took a powerful snipe rifle and a arm full of semi-automatic rifle clips, and then he handed them to Dash and Big Mac as he spoke, "Alright, Dash. Since your hurt, you take the high ground with Big Mac here while me and Applejack take the ground."

"Fine, but don't boss me around." she said as she took the rifle and checked it out real quick before the two headed off for the farm house. As the headed for the house, Spike collected ammo for Applejack and also hoofed her normal shotgun and two pistols. Once he got her ready, Spike took his AK-47 along with two glocks and a bunch off ammo. After he was done, he took out a bag and close the trunk. Once he did that, he head to the roof and yelled up at Dash.

"Hey, Dash. Party favors." Spike said with a smile on his face as he throw it up into the air.

"Alright, thanks." Dash said as she grabbed the bag and pulled onto the roof.

"Party favor's?" Mac asked as he looked into the bag Dash opened and saw a bunch of grenades.

"Yep, my kind a party." Dash said with as smile as she closed the bag and brought with her to the edge of the roof along with her sniper rifle. As she and Big Mac took aim form the roof, Spike and Applejack walked around the car and faced down the dirt path as seven trucks turned on it and headed their way.

"Ready?" Spike asked as he clucked his rifle and took aim.

"All was." Applejack said as took aim with her shotgun and then they both smiled the winder of the first truck came into view, and this is what gave them a cue to open fire. Spike and Applejack stood their ground as the unloaded their guns into the first trick, which started to loose control and then flipped over onto it's side. The next one just pushed past it as the occupants took aim and fired back at them. This made Spike and Applejack separate, and then took aim at them on either side of the second truck. Once it drove past, both Spike and Applejack took aim and unloaded into the trucks side. This action made the truck skid and crash into the side of the house.

"Hey, watch it." Dash said as she and Big Mac almost lost their balance thanks to the crash.

"Sorry." both Spike and Applejack said as they looked back with a smile, but this allowed the five remaining trucks to slip past. All five stopped, and out came eight minotaur, seven, earth ponies, and five diamond dogs got out. As they got out, the dogs dug into the earth out of range from guns while the others took their guns and separated with four minotaurs and three earth aimed at Spike and Applejack, with the other eight attacked the house. This attack made Spike and Applejack take shelter in the forest as bullets flew past them in several ways.

* * *

><p>The ones attacking the house were charging, but as soon as one of the minotaur was shot in the head by Dash's sniping rifle, they took cover from what they could and tried to return fire as best they could. While on the roof, Dash was smiling as she waited for one of the earth ponies to pop up their head, and then she took him out in less then a second.<p>

"Got two." Dash said with a smile still on her face as Big Mac took aim and fired a few rounds, getting a second earth pony in the back as he was turned away from Mac.

"Got him." Mac said with a smile on his face as he looked at Dash, who was smiling back at him.

"Yeah, that right Big Mac..." she was suddenly cut off as the house began to shake and then two had trouble keeping on the house. "What the hell?" Dash asked herself as she fell hard on the roof with her head hanging over the edge, which allowed her to see a hole near the house, which made her yelled, "Diamond Dogs."

"Huh?" Mac asked as he got next to her to see if she was okay.

"Hoof me that bag?" Dash asked as Mac looked at her for a few seconds until he reach for and then hoofed her the back. Dash took it from him, pulled out a grenade, she then removed the pin and dropped it down the hole. She then ducked back onto the roof as it went off and a loud boom went throw the farm as the house stopped shaking.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the trees, both Spike and Applejack were pinned down from the onslaught of bullets flow through the air and were cutting through the trees a very fast rate. As they sat their, under cover, Spike decided to ask a question as he turned towards Applejacks tree as he yelled.<p>

"They don't have much aim, do they?" Spike asked as he moved his head the right just as bullets cut through the tree even more.

"Nope, the Buster's prefer power and brute force over skill." Applejack explained as she to had to move before bullets nearly hit her head.

"Is that so..." Spike said as he reached behind him and pulled out a flash grenade. Spike smiled at Applejack, who smiled back as he spoke again, "I prefer to use both." And with that, Spike tossed the grenade into the air, and then he and Applejack quickly covered their eyes as the bullets hit it and sent out a large flash of light, blinding the attacks. After they were blinded, Spike and Applejack took this chance as they popped out from behind their trees and began to return fire back at them. Spike unloaded a fresh clip into three minotaurs chests, killing them. Meanwhile, Apple jack unloaded a few of her shots with good results. She fired one and it took half of an earth pony's face off, and then the next one got the other the other earth ponies by hitting them in the throats, cutting massive holes in them and made then bleed out. After that attack, Spike and Applejack ducked behind two different trees and waited for the return attack. After a few minutes and not hearing anything, they decided to take a quick look and saw that the fourth minotaur was lying face down on the ground dead, as they took a closer look, they saw that the killing blow was not by them, but a single shot from the back of the head.

"What the hell happened?" Spike asked as they both looked confused, but then they heard laughter coming from the farm house, as they looked, they could make out Dash rolling around on the roof a laughing at taking their kill.

* * *

><p>Soon after finishing their attacks, all four of them stood around the car and took a great look around at all the bodies. As they all finished their scanning, Dash turned to face Applejack and asked a simple question.<p>

"Are you going to join our group now?" Dash asked as she and Spike stared at the Apple Siblings, who stared back at them for a few second until they looked at each other and then faced them again.

"Sure, you can fight pretty well and I know just what will work to take down those damn Buster's." Applejack said as she shock hooves with Spike and Dash, as did Big Mac.

"Great, now why don't you come with us and we can go find Pinkie Pie." Spike said as he turned to the car and got in the passenger seat. Dash got in the drivers side.

"Alright, Mac. Get rid of these bodies and go pick up Applebloom from school." Applejack said with a smile as she got into the back seat.

"We'll call you later to tell you were to meet us at the castle." Dash said as she sped off down the road and then turned back towards town with Mac waving good bye to them.

TBC.

* * *

><p>With their newest allow joining them, Spike and Dash head off to the east to find the Queen of Parties. But with the Blitzers looking for revenge. Can they get to her before they are taken out?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. I hoped you like it and will leave a review for me.<strong>


	12. Collecting the Lieutenants part 3

**Hey, King Spike rules here and this is the third part of the Collecting the Lieutenants arc. Here is were we get Pinkie, and I know it's a little shorter then the other two, but I hope giving you all Pinkie in full Pinkieness will be enough. Here we go.**

Chapter 10: Collecting the Lieutenants part 3.

After leaving the farm, the trio zoomed through the south side of the city and were heading right for the Mean Blitzers territory. As they drove through the streets, Spike looked at Applejack in the review mirror and felt he should try and break the ice.

"Hey, Applejack." he called to her, and when she looked at him, he continued with his question, "So, why did you leave the Gem Busters?" After asking, she looked at him for a few moments in pure silence and he was about to take it back when she answered him.

"Two greedy, heartless Unicorns killed a pony close to me and sold me out to Iron Will's with lies." she said coldly as she turned to look out the of the car. Spike sat back for a moment until he looked at her in the mirror again and he asked another question.

"The pony was family, wasn't it?" this left the car in a long silence as she turned to look at him again and answered after a few minutes.

"H-how did you know?" she asked as she looked at him and even Dash took notice in the conversation now.

"Because it as the Buster's, Blitzor's, and Mistic's that I lost my mother and now I want to end all three groups." Spike said as he turned a way from the mirror and their was another silence in the car for a minute or so until she spoke again.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Applejack said as she turned to look at the buildings for a little while, but as she did, she noticed a couple Pegasus's and griffons flying behind them in one of the stores windows. "Ummm, guys?" Applejack tried to warn them but was to late as a they pulled out machine guns and took aim at the car, and then they opened fire.

"Shit." Dash yelled as she swerved off the main street and went down an ally way to try, and avoid the gun fire, but it was no use as they just continued to follow and fire from above. As bullets sored past them, Spike quickly pulled out two AK-47 and tossed one to Applejack, who caught it and then both took aim and began to return fire at the Pegasus and griffons. As the two returned fire, Dash quickly took turns here and there in attempts to loose they Blitzer's but she was shocked to see a how flock flying right for them.

"How many are there?" Spike asked as he turned to face forward and began to shoot at the ones head towards them from the front.

"The Blitzer's like to use the skies to their advantage and swarm their victims." Applejack said as she reloaded her rifle and resumed firing.

"That's just great." Dash said as she pushed the peddle to the floor and they zoomed down the road, and as they did, two Pegasus and one griffon fell to the ground suddenly. This shocked the trio and as they drove past the flock, Spike caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"What the" he looked a little harder and then saw a shadow figure hitting and attacking the Blitzer's.

"What is it?" Dash asked as she turned again down a ally way and had finally lost their attackers.

"I think I saw something attacking them in the sky." Spike said as both mares looked at him with confused looks, and then they just laughed at his statement.

* * *

><p>After their attack, the trio moved as quick and as quite as possible to avoid another attack form the Blitzer's. After a ten minutes longer then they thought, they had finally arrived at the wards. As they pulled into the place, they saw a bunch of warehouses, along with trucks and ships all over.<p>

"Umm, did Fluttershy anything on hat kind of Warehouse Pinkie was staying in?" Spike asked as he looked at all the towering buildings.

"No, she didn't." Dash said as they all began to look around for any sign for the mare they were looking for, but as they turned to corner, they were met by a large flock of Pegasus and griffons as they came from above.

"Fuck!" all three yell as Dash put it in reverse and tried to back away, but a truck suddenly pulled out behind them, blocking them in.

"Ah, hell." Dash said as she tied to drive forward but another truck pulled up in front of them, pinning them in between both trucks. After that, all three pulled out a rifle and got ready for what could have been their last battle. But just before the Blitzer's could attack, sudden explosions it the flock and several of them fell to the ground dead. As the trio looked at the bodies, a shadowy figure leaps out of no were, it then grabbed one Blitzer's wing, and then spun it around in the air a few times, knocking down four other Blitzer's until she let him go and he flew through the flock, knock down six more until he finally landed with a loud thud. The figure landed on top of the front truck, reached into it's mane and pulled out a rocket launcher. It then looked down at the trio, who were looking up at it and then it pointed to a near by warehouse.

"I think it want's us to go for it?" Spike said as all three leaped from the car and ran as fast as they could towards the warehouse the figure had pointed out. As they were running, the figure took a running start and jumped from the truck, and then turned in mid air as it aimed to the flock and fired two RPG's at them. After that, it tossed the weapon to the side. It then reached into it's mane again and this time pulled out two pistols and began to fire at the flock as she floated towards the ground.

"Is that pony floating to the ground?" Dash asked as they opened the door to the warehouse and ran inside. The figure landed on the ground and quickly ran towards the warehouse, and it nearly ran Dash over as Spike quickly closed the door and locked it.

* * *

><p>Once inside, the trio looked at the figure for a few second as did the figure, until it turned and motioned for them to follow it. They all looked at each other and then decided to follow it. They followed it for a few minutes and they had started to head for basement. Once they were in the basement, they were lead down a long hallway that ended at a door.<p>

"I have a bad feeling about this." Dash whispered to Spike, who nodded and got a pistol ready just in case as the figure opened the door. And inside it was filled with balloons, cakes, streamers, and dozens of boxes all over the large room. As the figure entered, it suddenly pulled off a cloak and revealed it was an earth pony with a swirly, bouncy pink mane, pink coat, bright blue eyes, and three balloons as a cutie mark.

"Whoa, that thing is so stuffy." she said as she tossed the cloak to the side and then she turned to the trio with a bright, happy smile on her face as she added in a cheerful tone, "Hello, it so nice to finally have some guests to one of my parties again."

"So, your must be Pinkie Pie?" Spike asked as he took a step closer towards her.

"Yep, the best party planner in town. that was until those Meanie, bobeanies killed a couple of my guest at one of my party. And now, no pony wants to come." Pinkie suddenly slouched in a chair and sign in sadness.

"Well, would you like us to help you get rid of these Blitzer's?" Spike asked as he stepped close toward the sad mare, who perked up and looked right into his green eyes.

"W-Well, you?" she asked calmly.

"Yes, if you join our group. We'll help get your reputation back and be able to throw as big a parties as you want." Spike said with a smile on his face as he offered her his claw, but he was shocked by her wrapping her claws around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek, which made him blush.

"Oh, thank, thank, thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much." she said in a happy tone and then proceeded to bounce around the room in excitement, but it was stopped by the sound of explosions it the wall and the building began to shake a little.

"Crap, we're trapped." Dash said as she tried to keep her balance.

"Nope, their in trouble." Pinkie said as she bounced towards the far wall and pushed in one of the bricks, and then the door opened up to reveal the large computer, which shocked all trio as they looked at the large devise and then watched as Pinkie sat behind a chair in front of it, she then turned towards them and said with a smile on her face, "Get ready."

TBC.

* * *

><p>With their newest ally ready to help. Can the Saint's escape the warehouse and what does Pinkie Pie have planned for the Blitzer's.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. Also, I have a One Piece fic up is any one wants to add an oc to it.<strong>


	13. Collecting the Lieutenants part 4

**Hey, King Spike rules here and this is the fourth part of the Collecting the Lieutenants arc. **

Chapter 11: Collecting the Lieutenants part 4.

As the group looked at the large computer in front of them, Pinkie smiled as she sat at the chair and began to push buttons on the devise. As she did, hole opened up in the roof and out popped rocket launchers, machine guns, and laser guide missal.

"Whoa, where did you get those things?" Rainbow Dash asked as she got excited from seeing what Pinkie had up her sleeve.

"Well, the Blitzer's like to play rough. So, I made this." Pinkie explained as she looked at the screen to see quite a few Pegasus and griffons flying around the warehouse, dropping bomb onto the roof and sides. Smiling, Pinkie pressed a few buttons and one of the rocket launches turned a few inches and then launched an few rockets towards the flock, and when they blow up, several fell to the ground, dead. She continued this a few more times, launching a total of ten rockets and killed dozens of Blitzer's, but there were still more coming.

"Pinkie, I think some of them are getting in." Spike said as he looked at one of the monitors, which showed two griffons reach one of the windows and prided open.

"Oh, look in the toy chest. There might be some toys in there for you to play with." she explained as she continued to fire rockets and then started to fire the rotating machine guns. After hearing that, the trio headed over to a pink toy chest in one of the corners of the room, and once they opened it, they were shocked to see it filled with guns and ammo.

"Wow, she one crazy bitch." Dash said as she picked up to AK-47's and several clips.

"Yeah, but she could be lots of fun." Spike said as he lifted up two uzi's and a Tommy gun.

"Quit your talking, and let's get to killing these fuckers." Applejack stepped up as she had two shut guns in hoof. With the trio ready, they headed upstairs to take care of the intruders as Pinkie took care of the ones out side.

* * *

><p>As the trio reached the main floor, they were met by gun fire by the intruding Blitzer's, so they all took cover with Spike and Applejack behind a the same crate, and Dash across from them.<p>

"Ready?" Spike asked as he cocked his guns.

"Yep," Applejack and Dash said at the same time as they both cocked their guns too, Once they were ready, the three leaped from behind the crates and began to fire upwards towards the Blitzer's. As the trio fired up, they cut through the wings of two of the Blitzer's, but they had to quickly retake cover as bullets flew down onto them.

"Damn, we're pinned down." Spike said as he reloaded his uzi and moved around from the bullets that kept coming.

"Yeah, well. That do have the air." Applejack said as she slid bullets back into her gun.

"Hmm, cover me guys." Dash yelled as she got ready, bent her legs, and then she launched herself into the action shocked Spike and Applejack, who looked at each other until the ren out from their cover and proceeded to fire off into the air, taking out Blitzer after Blitzer from be low as Dash spun in circles while firing her rifles, killing several Pegasus and griffons in the process.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside, Pegasus and griffons continued their attack on the warehouse with the guns and bombs. Yet they continuously fell from the onslaught from the weapons on top of the building.<p>

"Sir." called to one of the leaders of the attack.

"What is it?" he asked in an annoyed tone to his voice.

"We have lost almost half of our troops. Maybe we should retreat?" the lower one asked as he was wondering if it was worth it to continue.

"I see your point." the stallion said as he flew just a few feet forwards, then he wuickly turned around and she the lower ranked Pegasus in the face at point blank. As the Pegasus fell to the ground, he failed to notice a camera on him from the building.

* * *

><p>"'gasp' How could he do that to a friend?" Pinkie Pie asked herself as she pushed a few buttons and nabs until one of her guns aimed for the leader, and then she opened fire the second he turned around, blasting off his face and head. After that, many of the Blitzer's began to flee, but not before quite a few were killed by Pinkie's party favors.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the ground floor. The Saints began to get the upper hoofclaw as Spike and Applejack continued to fire on at the flock, while Dash flew past the attacks, leaving them with many bullets inside of them. The trio continued this for a few more minutes until just the twitching bodies were left.

"Ha, that was fun." Dash said with a smile on her face.

"Yep, loads of fun." Spike said also with a smile on his face. Applejack looked at them for a few minutes and shock her head until they all notice Pinkie bouncing up the steps.

"Hey, guys. Looks like you all had lots of fun up here." she said as she kicked on of the dead Pegasus's head.

"What is wrong with you ponies?" Applejack asked as she looked at each of them, giving them each a weird look.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked as she tilted her head to the side. Applejack opened her mouth to answer, but decided to let it go.

"Alright, Pinkie Pie." Spike addressed the pink pony, who looked over at him with a smile on her face a she spoke.

"Yes?" she asked blinking her blue eyes at him.

"Will you join us and put an end to the Blitzer's?" Spike asked as he looked her in the eye with a smile on his face which she returned.

"Oh, sure. you guys are way to much fun for me not to join." Pinkie said with a smile on her face and as bounced towards him and shock his claw.

"Good, now lets go get our last one." Spike said as he and the trio of mares turned and they all headed off to their next goal.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the castle, Twilight stood in the throne room as she had answered the phone and was talking with Spike on the other end of the line and Fluttershy was playing with a few of her pets on the near by floor..<p>

"So, you have two of the three..." she was cut off by the sound of a car stopping and doors closing. "That's great. So, your going to get Rarity. Call me when you're on your way back." she paused for a moment as she closed her phone, looked at the yellow Pegasus again before speaking to her, "Fluttershy."

"Huh, yes?" she asked as she looked at the unicorn.

"Please for to my office with your pets and don't come out until I come get you." Twilight with a strict tone. Fluttershy looked at her for a few second until she picked up her pets and quickly carried them through the back door. After she left, Twilight closed her eyes for a few moments until a voice called out to her.

"Twilight Sparkle." the voice called out in a strict, stern tone as it came closer.

"Why hello." Twilight said with a smile on her face as she stared at the stallion who had walked in.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Who is this stallion and what does he want to do with Twilight? And how will Spike and the others get Rarity out of the brothel alive?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. I hoped you guys enjoyed that and please leave a review to know what you think and who do you think the stallion is that met Twilight.<strong>


	14. Collecting the Lieutenants part 5

**Hey, King Spike rules here and this is the fifth part of the Collecting the Lieutenants arc. **

Chapter 12: Collecting the Lieutenants part 5.

Inside the castle, Twilight was smiling as she had the back to her stallion guest and as she turned around, she saw a upset look on his face. The stallion was none other then Blueblood's guard, Flash Sentry.

"How are you doing, Flash?" she asked with a sly smile on her face as the two faced each other.

"What are you thinking, killing all those gang members like that?" he asked, almost yelling at her as he stepped forward.

"Oh, well that was simple." she paused as she took a few steps closer until their faces were just about to touch and then she continued, "You guards won't doing anything to stop them, so I'm going to."

"But Twilight. You know how dangers this is. If Shining Armor finds out." Flash began to speak, but she cut him off.

"He won't find out, trust me." she said with a sly smile on her face as she turned to walk away.

"I hope so, because I really don't want to know what he will do to me if he finds you in this much danger." Flash said as he turned around and head for the door, but stopped just short of it and turned his head towards her as he added, "Oh, he wants you to meet him at the restaurants tonight."

"Alright, I'll be there, oh and Sentry..." she called to him, and when he turns over, he saw her move her tail out of the way and then speak again, "I'll be seeing you again soon." This made him blush bright red as he turned back andbegan to head out of the castle. Once outside, Flash Sentry headed for his car and as he sat in, his phone suddenly rang and he looked at it for a few seconds until he finally decided answer it.

"Yeah, yes sir." Sentry said as he talked to the pony on the other line, and as they talked, Sentry had one last thing to say before finishing the conversation, "Yeah, she's a part of the whole thing."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the large red mansion, Blueblood was calmly sitting his lounger, sipping at some wine, and was watching a large t.v. As he enjoyed his show, the door suddenly opened and in walked Trixie in a silk gown.<p>

"What are you watching, my love?" she asked as she leaned over his shoulder.

"Oh, just some of clients enjoying our merchandise." Blueblood said as the large t.v. was split into four parts, with each being shown a mare being violated by at least one or more stallions.

"Ah, I see. Hmmm, it makes me so hot to see those worthless cunts put in their place." Trixie said as she slid one of hooves in between her hind legs.

"Oh, is my mare getting hot?" Blueblood said as he looked over at her.

"Oh, yes I am." she coed in his ear.

"Alright, why don't you go to our room and I'll get the branding iron and mare before I join you." Blueblood said with a smile as hey kissed and then left each other to do what they want to do.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the group were heading deep into the Mistic territory, and as they did, Applejack felt she need to ask a question that was bugging her.<p>

"So, what do we know about this Rarity?" she asked as they drove down the streets.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Fluttershy didn't give us much of an idea of what's she like or even what she looks like." Dash said as she steered the car.

"All we know is that she use to date Blueblood and now she held up in a brothel." Spike said as he reloaded his AK-47.

"Oh, so we're going to sneak into the place while it's closed?" Applejack asked as she began to check her own gun out.

"Nope, it doesn't ever close." Spike said as he also loaded some pistols.

"So, how the hell to we get into there to get her out?" Applejack asked again wondering what to do now.

"Simple, Twilight already had a plan ready." Spike said with a smile.

"Oh, and what was that?" Applejack asked.

"Simple, we become customers." Spike said with a smile on his face as the trio of mares looked confused as to what he met or won't sure of how to understand what he said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the group arrived at a normal looking mansion in the middle of town. Confused, the group pulled up past the gate and went right up to the front entrance, where they were met by a clean cut unicorn stallion.<p>

"Yes, may I park you're vehicle?" he asked in a calm tone.

"Sure, just don't scratch the paint." Dash said as she tossed the keys at the stallion, who used his magic to catch it.

"Very good, it will be parked in the basement until your ready to leave. Enjoy yourselves." he said with a smile as he got in the drivers seat and then drove it behind the building.

"Huh? A brothel with valet. Weird." Dash said as the four of them headed inside, and as they did, they saw a large lounge with leather chairs, oak table, and fancy drinks being held by many wealthy looking ponies and others as they mingled with each other. As they looked around, Spike notice the clerk looking at them with a smile and motioned for them to come up.

"Yes, may I help you ponies and dragon with something?" the unicorn mare asked still with a sweet smile on her face as they walked up.

"Umm, yes. We want to rent out Lady Rarity for his twenty first birthday." Dash said with a smile on her face as she looked at the clerk.

"Oh, are you sure. She's very expensive and I'm not sure about..." she was cut off by a large bag of bits being placed in front of her. She paused for a minute and then she pressed a button on the intercom, "Please make sure Rarity is free. We have a very special guest here." And after that, they all waited for a few second until a voice came back over the intercom.

"She's free. Send them up." the voice said as the clerk looked at them again with a smile on her face.

"Good, now you can go." the clerk said, but Spike did not move from his spot.

"Ummm, c-can they come with me. I-I've always wanted to have my first time being watched." Spike said as he looked nervously away form the clerk.

"Well, only two others are allow back there with you. So, one of you will have to stay hear while your gone." the clerk said with a smile.

"I'll stay here, you guys go." Dash said with a smile as the trio agreed to her and the clerk lead them to the main room with two staircases on either side of it.

* * *

><p>Once they were in the main room, one of the waitress lead them up the right staircase and then turned down one hall, and then turned to corner of another until they stopped at a door. She unlocked the door and then stepped aside for them to enter the room. As the trio entered the room, they saw a large king sized bed along with several chains and harnesses all over the room.<p>

"Oh, my new customers. Please make yourself comfortable." a sweet, lovely voice said as the trio looked towards the rest room door and then watched as it opened, and out walked a white unicorn with a purple mane matted with dry cum, thick make-up, and a sleaze red dress with fishnet stockings with three diamonds as a cutie mark.

"Whoa." both Pinkie Pie and Applejack said as they slightly turned away from the sight, but Spike just stared at her for few minutes until a nudge by Applejack made him come to his senses.

"Oh, um. Are you Rarity?" Spike asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"Why yes I am, and what can I help you guys with?" she asked with a sly smile on her face as she looked at the trio.

"Oh, well simple." Spike nudged Pinkie Pie, who reached into her mane and then pulled out an AK-47, a pair of pistols, a shotgun, and a Tommy Gun for. After that, the trio stood their armed and a shocked look on Rarity as she looked at them for a few seconds until Spike spoke again, "We're here to bust you out of here."

TBC.

* * *

><p>With the last Lieutenant in sight. Can Spike and the others get out of the brothel with her alive. And what does Twilight know that she's not telling the others?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it and I have news. The Sparity fic I'm going to write is Crystal Couple, but I've been getting a lot of PM's asking for the Dragon Mating Season sequel. So, I'm putting a new poll up to decided what I should do. The choices are... <strong>**

****Yes: I should not wait any longer on the fic and just write it.****

****No: I should just write that story first and then the sequel.****

****Please vote and help me decide.****


	15. Collecting the Lieutenants part 6

**Hey, King Spike rules here and this is the sixth, and final part of the Collecting the Lieutenants arc. **

Chapter 13: Collecting the Lieutenants part 6.

Spike and company stood in the room with their guns ready to free Rarity, who looked at them with a shocked look on her face, but it quickly faded to a frown as she sat on the large king sized bed and looked at the trio as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, but theres no way for me to get out of here." she said as she looked down from then to the floor.

"Why?" Spike asked confused as to why she was so upset and he got his answer when she lifted up her hind leg and it showed a metal bracelet on it.

"If I leave the building, this thing will go off and sever my leg right off." she explained as Spike and the others looked over the horrific devise.

"But there has to be a way to get it off?" Spike asked as he was not ready to just give up and let that asshole win. After a few minutes of thinking, Rarity had a thought in her head.

"Well, the guard to this room will have one, but how will you get him in here?" she askeda dn got confused as all three looked at each other with a cocky smile on each of their faces.

"Oh, we have that covered." Spike said as he took out his phone and began to dial a number as the other two worked on their guns.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the lobby, Dash was standing with he back to the wall as she watched a bunch of old perverse as they had many young mares pleasure them. As she looked on in disgust, she heard her phone ring and she quickly answered it.<p>

"Hello,...yeah...got it...can do." she spoke on the phone for a few seconds until she hung it up and then looked at the couches of stallions and scanned them until she saw a big fat stallion getting oral from form a young mare. Smiling Dash walked up to him and as she walked, she pulled out her glock and pulled the safety off.

"Oh, yes...I-I-I'm a-almost there..." he moaned as he felt the mare do her magic, and as he was lost in pleasure, he suddenly felt like some one was looking over him and when he opened his eyes, he was looking down the barrel of a pistol. He was shocked as he looked up Dash, who smiled at him as she pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet being fired rang out as every pony in the lobby looked at the stallion who's head flew back as the bullet went through it, the young mare who ran from the scene, and then at Dash, who turned and popped another shot into another stallion until two unicorn guards came out from around the corner and pulled their pistols.

"Freeze." they yell as they point their guns at Dash, who smiled at them and took aim.

"Don't talk, firer." she said as she fired twice and took out both stallions, and then she headed off into the main room.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, the group sat in the room as they waited for any sign of Dash and just when they were about to give up an alarm began to go off as they all hid their weapons as the door suddenly knocked and then a unicorn stallion entered painting heavily.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt, but some mare back there began to fire off at all the clients and I need to get her to safety." he said as he walked past Spike and took out a large silver key, and then he proceeded to unlock the devise on her leg. Rarity smiled as she felt the devise leave her perfect fur, but was then shocked by Spike pulling out his pistol and quickly dispatched the stallion with a shot to back of his head.

"Oh my gosh, darling did you really need to do that?" she asked as she looked at the stallion's now dead eyes.

"Yeah, but he was quick and painless. Now, take one of these." he offered her one of his guns, but she quickly tuned it down.

"Oh, no. I've never fired a gun before." she said as she looked away from him.

"Oh, alright." Spike paused for a moment until he got an idea and then faced the other two, "Alright, Applejack you go to the back and watch our rear and Pinkie, you stand behind Rarity as you watch our flanks."

"Sure thing, Spike." Applejack said as she clocked her shotgun.

"okey, Doky, Loky."Pinkie said as she readied her Tommy gun. After that, Spike moved to the doora dn then looked to see if they were ready, and when seeing them all in line.

"Well, here we go." Spike said as he aimed is rifle in front of him as he ran out with he the trio of mares following him.

* * *

><p>The trio ran back through the halls until they reached the main room, and came into a war zone as dozens of unicorn Miatic guards were firing at Rainbow Dash, who had switched to a machine gun to return fire.<p>

"Wow, she's a beast." Rarity said as Spike grabbed her hoof and pulled her behind a panter.

"Yeah, wait till you see me." Spike said with a grin as he put his AK-47 around on to his back and then pulled out his pistols. "Cover her." Spike said as he took off from behind the planter and as he did, he pointed, aimed, and fired both his pistols out with his arms stretched out. Doing this took out six guards in a few seconds as they started to aim at him and began to fire. Spike just smiled as he got behind the railing of the staircase to reload, and once he did, he took a step and then leaped off of it. As he was in the air, he began to spin and fired a way with his pistols, killing several other guards.

"He's awesome." Pinkie said with a sparkle in her eyes as she watched his actins.

"Yeah, he is." Rarity said as she watched Spike as he landed, placed his pistols away, and then swung his rifle back in front of him. After doing that, Spike took aim as began to fire away at the guards as they tried to surround them. Spike just smiled as he took a few steps back and met Dash back to back.

"So, did you find her?" Dash asked as she continued to fire at the guards.

"Yeah, ready to go?" Spike asked as he fired off a few shot and took out three guards really quickly.

"Yeah, I'll make the call." Dash said as she took out her phone and dialed a number as she continued to fire at the guards. Once she was done, she began to talk to the one on the other line and after a few seconds, she hung up.

"He'll be here soon." she said as the duo continued to fire off shot after shot at the guards as Pinkie and Applejack kept the guards at bay on the second floor. As they continued to shot at the guards, they all suddenly heard the roar of an engine and then a large hummer brow through the front wall, shocking every one except for Dash and Spike.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding." Dahs said to her self as she ran to large truck and opened the passenger door, revealing the was none other then Big Mac.

"Need a ride?" he asked in his calm tone.

"Yep, come on guys." Dash yelled as Applejack jumped from the top with Rarity in her arms and Pinkie jumped herself as well. As they landed, Applejack, Rarity, and dash piled in the truck as Spike and Pinkie leaped onto the roof of it. After that, Mac hit the peddle and then took off through another set of walls until they were back out side.

"Pinkie, Mind giving them a treat." he asked with a smile. Pinkie smiled back at him as she reached into her mane and pulled out an RPG.

"There's enough for every pony." she yelled as she aimed at the brothel and fired the RPG, which hit the room and a large explosion. As the fire spread through the remains of the building, Pinkie let a chuckle witch was met with one from none other then Spike as the duo road on the top of the trick.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Spike and Dash had finally gained all three of the ponies they were sent to find. And now they have to meet with Twilight Sparkle. But what will the leaders think of the whole days events.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. I hoped you guys liked it and please leave a review.<strong>


	16. Secret Meeting

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this here is the aftermath chapter for the Collecting the Lieutenants short arc.**

Chapter 14: Secret Meeting.

After a long day of driving, killing, and more or less destroying some of the city. Spike and Dash arrived at the castle with their four new allies. As Big mac parked the Hummer, Spike and Pinkie hopped off as the others got out. It was then that the four newest members saw their groups HQ for the first time, and they were shocked.

"Whoa, this place look run down." Applejack said as Spike and Dash began to give them a tour of the building, starting with the throne room. As they walked through the heaps of trash, dirt, and indecent magazines all over the floor, Rarity was at her limit as she covered her nose with her hoof.

"This place is disgusting." Rarity said as she took another step and felt some squishy mush against her hoof and her face showed horror as she slowly lifted her hoof up.

"Oh, well I'm sorry the glory hole reject doesn't like our home." Dash said in a mocking tone, which got a glare from Rarity as turned to face the rainbow Pegasus and the she spoke again.

"Well, at least I was still a lady and not some dirty street punk." Rarity said as she smiled at her commit.

"This coming from the mare with dry cum in in her hair." Dash said with a smile on her face and this got an angry look from Rarity.

"Why I never." Rarity said as she looked at Dash and was about to say another thing when Spike stepped in.

"Hold it, we should all calm down before Twilight gets here." Spike said as he stepped in between them, and they quickly turned away from each other.

"Ummm, Twilight is not here." they all turned to the voice that said that and they saw the meek Fluttershy standing near a flight of stairs.

"What do you mean she's not here? Where is she then?" Dahs asked as she seamed confused to why she would not have been there.

"She said she had an important meeting and that she would be back later tonight." Fluttershy said as she looked at the for new ponies in the room and she became even more nerves.

"Well, if that is the case. I'll go take a shower to clean up." Rarity said as she turned and headed off towards a was room.

"Me and Mac will work on fixing a few of the holes in here." Applejack said as she and her big brother headed off to get some supplies.

"And I'll throw a party for us all coming together." Pinkie Pie said with a smile as she headed off to get what she needed. As they all left, Dash and Spike looked at each other and then Dash spoke.

"What have we done?" Dash asked as she looked at Spike.

"I'm not sure, but I can't wait to see what Twilight will think." Spike said as the duo stood in the throne room for a few minutes until they shrugged and they plopped onto the coach.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of the city, a nice muscle car pulled into a fancy restaurant and a white unicorn stallion stepped out of it with a blue mane with a streak of sky blue running through it. He was wearing a nice suit as he walked up to the front and then proceeded inside. Once inside, he walked right up to the hostess and spoke.<p>

"I'm looking for Twilight, party of two." he said with a smile at her.

"Oh, yes. Please follow me." she said with a smile as she walked out into the main floor and lead him to a table in the back corner, which sat Twilight, who was enjoying a steak along with red whine.

"Twilly." the stallion said with a smile as she turned to him and gave him a smile back at him.

"Shinning Armor, would you like a to sit?" she said with a smile on her face as she wiped off her mouth.

"Sure, I'll take the what she's having." Shining said as their waiter came by and took his order. After she left, his smile disappeared and a series look appeared on his face. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked in a whisper to allow no pony else could here them.

"What are your talking about?" she asked as she did not look at him as she took another bite of her steak.

"You now damn well what. Killing off gang members in a massacre like that, what were you thinking?" he asked as the looked around to see if any pony could hear them.

"I just did what the guards couldn't." she said in a stern look on her face.

"We guards are doing our best to stop them." Armor said as he looked angry at them.

"No, most of them are paid off and allow even more crime to happen." Twilight said as she wiped her mouth once again as she looked at him.

"Twilly look. I understand your upset about mom and dad, but what your doing is dangers and you could get killed." Armor said with a frown as he looked down from her.

"I know what your saying, but I can not allow them to rule over the city and play Celestia with any pony they damn well feel like." she said as she stood up, placed a bag of bits on the table, and was about to walk out when he spoke again.

"And how are you planning on ending them all?" Armor said with a worried look on his face as she turned to him, and then she spoke a simple statement.

"Don't worry. I have a raging beast deep down some where and I'll being him out." she said with a smile as she turned and proceeded to walk out of the building. As she left, Armor pulled out his phone an dialed a number. After a few minutes, some pony answered and he spoke in the phone.

"It's me. Yeah, keep her safe no matter what. Alright? Good thanks." Armor said as he closed the phone and then proceed to wait for his food.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle , Fluttershy hung up her own phone as she looked around to see if any one of them were lessoning in on her conversation, and when she was sure none of them have, she turned to the stairs and proceeded up stairs to Twilight's office. As she entered, she looked over the inter room for anything that was out of place. After a few minutes of looking and not seeing anything, she was about to leave. That was until she saw a large book under the desk.<p>

"Huh, what's this?" she asked as she took it out and read the front of the book, which read _Dragon Nature._ "What does she need this for?" Fluttershy asked herself as she looked at the book for a few more minutes, she then looked at the door, and then she opened the book as she proceeded to read the book's contact.

TBC.

* * *

><p>After her meeting with Armor, Twilight meets her new Lieutenants and began to make a plan. But as she does, the enemy are also getting ready to take out them once and for all. And what does that book hold hide and what does it have to do with Spike. Also, what's with Fluttershy and Armor, and what are they planning.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think of this chapter? I'm sorry it was so short, but I hope it makes up for it. Pease leave a review.<strong>


	17. Armies Assemble

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this here is another aftermath chapter for the Collecting the Lieutenants short arc.**

Chapter 15: Armies Assemble.

A few minutes after leaving Shining Armor, Twilight quickly drove back to the castle and then pulled into the drive way. But as she got out, she heard a weird noise and when she looked up, she saw two ponies on top of the castle doing something that she could not see.

"Hey." she called up to the pair, and after she saw their faces, she asked her question, "What are you doing on my Castle?"

"Your castle, are you Twilight?" asked one of the ponies, who was female.

"Yes I am." Twilight answered back as she watched the two come down the ladder and that's when she saw an orange mare with blonde hair, a brown cowboy hat, and green eyes. While the other one was a large red stallion with orange hair and green eyes as well.

"I'm Applejack and this is my brother. We came to join your group." she said with a smile as she introduced them selves.

"Oh, really. Well, welcome." Twilight said as they shock hooves and she motioned for them to follow her, which they did. After entering the castle, Twilight found the floor clean with streamer and balloons all over the place, and as she took a step into the room, she came face to face with a pink mare with cotton candy like pink hair, blue eyes, and a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and you must be Twilight Sparkle?" Pinkie asked in a cheery tone.

"Yes, I am." Twilight said as she felt a little shocked as to how she got the room cleaned so fast.

"Well, welcome to the party." Pinkie said with as smile on her face.

"What party?" Twilight asked as she wondered what she was talking about.

"Oh, well. The party for us becoming friends." she answered with a sweet smile still on her face.

"Oh, sure. Now, where's the other one?" Twilight asked as she looked around for any sign of the last pony that Spike and Dash was getting.

"Yes, I'm here darling." Rarity called out to her and as Twilight and the others turned to look, they all saw a dripping wet while mare with long purple mane and a towel rapped around her.

"Great, dry off and I want all three of you to meet me in my office." Twilight said as she continued on through the room, taking a moment giving a happy nod to Spike and Dash as they watched t.v. And then she continued and as she turned the corner, she was surprised by seeing Fluttershy playing with her bunny near the stairs.

"O-oh, y-your back T-Twilight." Fluttershy said as she looked up at her with a kind smile on her face.

"Yes, and could you please move from the stairs. I need to get up there." Twiligth asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh sure." Fluttershy said as she stepped aside and allowed Twilight to walk past her. And as she did, Twilight failed to see the glare in Fluttershy's eyes as she walked away from the stair case.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a large building in the east said of the city, a large figure was standing in front of the window in a nice suit and a cigar in his hand. As he took a long draw form it, the door suddenly opened as a diamond dog ran in with a frantic look on his face.<p>

"Sir, sir. I have just got word and ..." he was cut off by the figure as he looked at the reflection in the window.

"Let me guess Rover. The ones I sent to kill those two weasels and the Apple Family are all dead?" Iron Will's asked as he took his cigar out of his mouth and pushed the ashes out on a tray near him.

"Umm, yes. How did you know?" Rover asked as he was shocked his boss already knew what he was going to say to him.

"Flim and Flam called me an hour from the scene a while ago." Iron said as he placed the cigar back into his mouth and took another draw from it.

"So, what do we do know?" Rover asked as he looked at his boss.

"What we do is simple. Me and the brothers get our gang ready for war. And you." Iron paused for a moment as he pulled his cigar from his mouth and then he continued, "You go to the hospital."

"W-What do..." Rover was cut off by Iron throwing his cigar right into Rover's right eyes, causing the dog to scream and whale on the floor in pain as the Iron slowly walk over to him.

"Next time you come to me with news. Make sure it's fresh." Iron said as he slightly kicked Rover in the gut as he walked by and out of the room, leaving the diamond to scream in pain.

* * *

><p>On the west side in an rundown apartment building, Glida the griffon and leader to the Mean Blitzer's was draped on the floor of the living room as well her two lieutenants, who were draped over a coach and a counter. As the trio slept off their night of drinking. The phone began to ring and Lightning Dust quickly stirred, and after a few second, woke up enough to find the phone.<p>

"H-hello?" she asked over the phone, and then she suddenly woke up at what she heard, "Wait what?" she aksed ans then she heard the voice tell her what she wanted to tell her.

"W-Who is it?" Gilda asked as she looked up from the floor as she tried to get up and failed.

"Gilda, do you know that weird pink pony that throw us a fake party?" Lightning asked.

"Umm, hey I do, kinda. Why?" she asked.

"Well, she joined that group that kill our racers and they killed a lot of our ponies." Lightning said as she paused for a second until she added more, "And one of the ones she joined, was Rainbow Dash."

"What." Gilda yelled as she sat up, grabbed the phone and talked to one on it for a few seconds until she hung up and then looked shocked as she just stood their for a few minutes, until she turned towards the wall and walked over to it. And as she got there, she picked up a picture and then looked at it.

"Boss, what do we do?" Lightning asked as she was not sure of what her leader would say, or think. After a few minutes, she turned with a look of pure hate in her eyes as she spoke.

"Get our ponies ready and find where their hiding. I want to kill the ones that turned her against me." she yelled as she looked down at the picture, that was a younger version of her and Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>In the red mansion in the north part of the city, Prince Blueblood and Trixie were laying on their large, king sized bed panting from their love making. As they laid their, Trixie smiling face turned to a helpless mare laying on the floor with cuts all over her along with a branding burn over her cutie mark and a glazed over look on her face as continued to play with herself.<p>

"Awe, I think we broke another toy sweetie." Trixie said as Blueblood looked over at the mare and smiled at the scene.

"Yes, like always. Put her with the others." he said as he pressed a button and two guards walked in, and without saying a word, took the mare away. After that, Blue blood relaxed on the bed with Trixie under his hoof, but before they could sleep, the phone rang. After a few seconds, Blueblood answered it and spoke, "Yes, wait what? Your kidding me? How could this happen?"

"What's wrong?" Trixie asked as she was wondering what was worrying her hubby.

"What was Senty? Day off, damnit." he yelled as he sat up and looked angry.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"Those same thugs that took are shipment attacked one of my brothels and stone one of my girls before blowing it to hell." he yelled as he throw the phone to the floor.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"That back stabbing slut, Rarity." he yelled.

"Her, well. let's find her and kill them." Trixie said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh, no. I'll do worst when I find them. No Pony takes my property." he yells as he throws a wine bottle against the wall again.

* * *

><p>The next morning at the castle, Twilight had assembled all of her allies, including the Cakes along with all the others that had joined a few nights earlier. As they all assembled in the front entrance, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity stood on the second step in a line in front of Twilight as both Spike and Dash stood next to her on each side. After a few moments of waiting, she spoke.<p>

"Your all here for the same reason I am. I'm sick and tired of the Busters, Blitzer's, and Mistic's running this town and doing as they please without any trouble. The guards and mayor are in their pocket and won't help us. So, we're going to be their trouble. We're going to break them from the inside and then take back this city for peace. Applejack will help with the Gem Busters, Pinkie Pie here will help with the Mean Blitzer's, and Rarity here will help with the Mistic's. Now, go out and help stop these gangs from destroying our town." Twilight yelled as she lifted up her hoof and all of the others followed suit, making all the whole group to do it and then they all cheered for their future seamed hopeful.

TBC.

* * *

><p>After forming the group and getting help. Twilight and the others are ready to take on the other gnags. But are they really ready for what they need to do?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be the start of the Gem Buster Arc.<strong>


	18. Growing Pains in the Neck

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the beginning of the Gem Busters Arc. By that, I mean I'm playing how I like to play the game. Focus on a single gang and then take them out all the way before going against the next one. So, please enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 16: Growing Pains in the Neck.

It had been three weeks since Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity had joined, and thanks to them and Big Mac. They had fixed up the castle and made it look like a real headquarters for their group. After that, they decided to take on the Busters and their hold on the drugs. And so, that was why Spike was driving in his mustang down the dirt road that lead to the Apple's farm to meet up with Applejack for some kind of plan she had cooked up to take on the Busters. After a twenty minute drive, Spike had finally found the drive way that lead to the farm house and as he arrived, he saw a young filly with a yellow coat and a red mane with a red bow in it.

"Hey, I'm here for Applejack." Spike said calmly as he turned off his engine and got out of the car.

"Applejack, some weird lizard creature is here to see you!" the filly yelled at the top of her longs, and Spike fought every urge to pull out his pistol. After a few minutes, Applejack arrived from the house with an annoyed look on her face as she looked right at the filly.

"Applebloom. One, he is a dragon and two. That is way to talk about a guest. Now, get in the house and do your homework." Applejack yelled as she pointed her hoof towards the door.

"Alright Applejack." Applebloom said as she hung her head down and head into the house. Once she closed the door, Applejack looked over at Spike with a meek smile as she spoke again.

"Sorry, she act like that some times." she said in an upset tone.

"Don't worry about it. Now, about your plan?" Spike asked as eh wanted to get down to business.

"Oh, right. Follow me." Applejack motioned for him to follower her as she lead him around the barn and stopped just behind it. Spike was confused and was about to ask what were they looking at, that was until Applejack lifted her legs up and kicked the nearest tree, which turned and a trap door revealed it self.

"Cool." Spike said as they leaped into the hole and landed in a tunnel. As she landed, Applejack took a lantern and lead Spike down the tunnel as the trap door closed up behind them. After about five minutes of walking, they arrived at a large cavern that had Marijuana plants growing from the floor to the top of the cavern. "Whoa." was all Spike could say as he looked at the emence valium of the plant.

"Yeah, when I left the Busters. I took the greats farmed with me." she said with a smile.

"Mac?" Spike asked as he looked over at her with a shocked look on his face.

"Yep, now for my plan. I get a sample of what the Gem Busters are selling now and it is the worst. So, I set up some of Mr. Cake's street walks to carry some of our stuff and sell them. Once they get hooked on our better product, then we can start selling them every where." Applejack explained as she smiled at Spike as she rushed a few plants with her hoof.

"Alright, but what do I have to do with this plan?" Spike asked as he was not sure of what he was needed for in this whole plan.

"Simple." Applejack said as she walked over to the desk and pulled out the semi-automatic shotgun he had given her and then continued, "Some Hem Buster's will try and stop us. So, you and I are going to take care of them." And witht hat, both dragon and mare headed off on their protection mission.

* * *

><p>It had been three hours since Spike and Applejack set out on their stakeout, and they were ate the third spot were they were selling their product.<p>

"There has been no sightings of the Busters at the other two and we've been here an hour. Are you sure their come? " Spike asked as he looked form his binoculars and turned to Applejack.

"Yeah, well I expected nothing to really happen at the first two." Applejack explained as she continued to look through her own pair.

"And why is that?" Spike asked confused as to how she could have known that.

"It's how Iron Will's works. When some one comes onto his turf, he lets you build up a little and then he crushes you underneath his hooves." Applejack explained as she continued to watch as they seller continued to sell the surplice, and after five more minutes of nothing. She notice a stallion looking around nervously as he walked near the street walker. "Spike, we might have something." Applejack said as put down her binoculars and looked at Spike, who quickly unbuckled his seat belt and headed out. Once out of the car, Spike walked a cross the street as quick as he could with the stallion noticing and then he walked down the sidewalk and watched as the stallion continued to look around as he got near the street walker. As he got near her, he quickly grabbed a pistol from his saddlebag and was about to aim it towards her, but before he could, Spike grabbed it, forced his hoof inward, and let out three shoot from the stallions gun into him. After the scene, mares and stallions began to run from the area and then his phone rang.

"That was easy." Spike said as he answered his cell and dropping the pistol down next to the stallions body.

"Yeah, maybe to easy." Applejack said as she and Spike suddenly heard the roar of an engine and then saw a large hummer barreling down the road.

"Shit your right." Spike said as he pulled out his AK-47 and was ready to began firing, when a loud shot was heard from behind him and a sharp pain flooded Spike's body as he fell to the ground. As his vision began blur, the last thing he saw was the street walked holding a pistol in her hooves and a wicked smile on her face.

"See ya later. You damn lizard." she said as the truck stops by the street and a door opens up to allow her in. All the while, Applejack had grabbed her gun and was starting to run towards the scene and was just a foot away as the truck bolted away. She fired a few times as the truck took off, and after that, he went over checked out the out cold Spike lying on the ground.

"Spike, Spike? SPIKE!" Applejack yelled as she held the bleeding dragon as he continued to slip away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the hummer. The street walker smiled as she removed the dirt and clothes as the other occupants smiled at her.<p>

"So, did you do it?" Flim asked as he looked at the mare.

"Yep, he should be dead in an hour." she said with a smile on her face.

"Sweet, that should get though them not to mess with us." Flam said as the truck continued to speed off from the scene.

TBC.

* * *

><p>With Spike out of commission, how will the Saint's recover and get back at the Buster's for such a cowardly attack?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you guys think. Please review, I like to know what you guys think.<strong>


	19. Avenging the Fallen

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next part in the Gem Busters Arc. From here, Spike is on the shelf for three chapters.**

Chapter 17: Avenging the Fallen.

It was a grim time at the Saint's headquarters as Applejack Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight were all sitting in the hallway of the west wing as Fluttershy was inside a nearby room working on the injured Spike. As she worked on him, the other waited nervously to hear an update. As they waited, they all suddenly heard a door on the other side of the hall open and a sudden breeze blow through, show a panic Rainbow Dash hovering in the air.

"Is he alright?" she asked as she worried for her long time friend.

"We don't know, Shy is still working on him." Twilight said as she did not look up from the floor as she spoke to Dash. Who began to hyperventilate when she turned around and saw a sad look on Applejack's face. She suddenly stopped as she flow up to the mare, grabbed her by the shoulders, and then got right in her face.

"How could you have let this happen? You were suppose to be watching his back." Dash yelled as she was angry as the orange mare, but Applejack was not taking it and she pushed her away before answering

."I was watching him. This bimbo tricked him and before I knew what was happening, he was down and loosing blood." Applejack yelled as they both got into each others faces.

"STOP IT!" yelled a voice that made both mare look over and saw a very angry look on Rarity's face as she stood up and looked right at them when she continued, "He is in there fighting for his life and all you two can do is blame each other?"

"But." they bother say at the same time, but they were cut off by Rarity once again.

"No buts. Now sit down and be quite, or so help me." Rarity's rant suddenly stopped as the door to the room opened and Fluttershy walked out with a surgical mask over her face. As she looked at them, all of them rush to her and began to ask questions of how he was doing.

"Calm down. He'll be alright, but he needs a lot of rest before he get back in the field." Fluttershy said as she removed the mask.

"Can we see him?" Applejack asked as she wanted him to know she was sorry for what had happened.

"Sure, but he's sleeping. So, be quite." Fluttershy said as she stepped aside to try and allow them in, but they all stopped when they heard Twilight call out to them.

"Not yet." Twilight said as they all looked over to see she was still sitting in her chair.

"What do you mean?" Dash asked as she was wondering what whe met by her statement.

"I don't want to see him without telling him that bitch paid for what she did." she explained to them, and when they all nodded in agreement, she continued, "Shy, get you animals and look for the mare with Applejack's help. I want to know where this bitch lives, what she eats, shit. I want to know her last pelvic exam was. She will know she fucked up siding with the Buster's." And after that, the others left to find out who tried to take out their dragon.

* * *

><p>Two day's after their a signment was given, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were sitting in a black SUv parked in an ally way looking towards an old apartment building.<p>

"Are you sure this is the place?" Dash asked as she looked towards one of the upper window through a pair of binoculars.

"Fluttershy said she lived here." Applejakc said as she looked through her own pair and just then her phone rang out loud, and she quickly answered it.

"She just turned the corner and is heading for the building." Pinkie's voice was heard on the other line.

"Thanks." said Applejack as she hung up and thne looked at Dash before she added, "Let's go." And with that, the duo opened their doors and got out. After leaving the car, Applejack quickly climbed the fire escape as Dash flow up to the window and stayed to one of the sides as she watched the door unlock and open to reveal the mare they were after.

"Bingo." Dash whispered as she watched the bitch walk into the room with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, easy money for taking out this wierd lizard thing." the mare said on her phone, which pissed off Dash as she watched her began to pack her suit case. As she was watching, Applejack arived behind her and they both watched the mare for another ten minutes until she finished packing and headed into the other room.

"Alright, let's go." Dash said with a series look on her face as she reached into her saddle bag and took out a little mouse. She then placed it on the and it slipped into the room through a small crack, and once inside, it unlocked the window to allow them in. As they stepped in, Dash closed the the window and Applejack hid behind the bathroom door. Within minutes of entering, the mare walked out with a smile, but it vanished as Applejack grabbed her and forced her face first into the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" the mare screamed as she felt ropes wrap around her hind legs and her front ones were pulled behind her, and tied as well. After she was finished, Applejack lifted her up and sat her on the bed.

"Remember me bitch?" Applejack asked as she watched a horrifide look come on the mares face.

"W-w-wait. Let me explain, AHHHHH." the mare was cut off by her own scream as Dash shot her in her right knee cap with Spike's pistol.

"Don't explain. Just tell us why I shouldn't shoot you in your other knee cap." Dash said as she took the safety off the hand gun and aimed it.

"W-wait. p-please. L-Look a-a-a-around? I'm poor and the money they offered was to much to resist." the marte said with a smile, but it vanished as Dash shot her in her second lower knee cap.

"Well, you should have thought harder." Dash said as she took the safety off her cun again and took aim at her head this time as she added, "And just to let you know, He's NOT A LIZARD. HE'S A DRAGON." And with that, she pulled the twigger and shot the mare square in the head.

"You okay?" Applejack asked as she looked at the mare's dead body and then at Dash.

"I will be when he's back on his feet." Dash said as she walked away, but not with out picking up a bag ful of money near the bed as both mares left the room.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: With Spike out, Dash has taking up the role of ending the Busters. But can she do it in her state of mind. And what esle can Iron Will have palnned for the Saint's?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I'm back and I hope it was worth the wait. Also, i have a poll up to ask what fic should I do after this one. The three choices are...<strong>

**Shrine Warriors: Flyn is a normal human student that does not bother anyone, that is until one day he dies protcting a shrine maiden from an unknown force. And now h's stuck in a world of monsters and evil that only a group of friends can defeat. Human fic.**

**Disorder: The land of Equestia is in turmoil after two war's from the Changling Army and The Northern Kingdom. And know trouble between Unicorn's, Pegasus, and Earth Ponies have gotten so high that a coup has been tried on the young Princess Luna. So, Celestia has formed a group to find the colprates of the coup and try to fix the land. But can they realy work together Anthro fic.**

**My Little Pony: Flyn's Adventure: Set hundred years after season four and Twilight has opened a school for Gifted Unicorns. As most student excel in the programs, a young unicorn can't seem to make any friend. But Princess Twilight knows he can be great, except he can't use magic of any kind? Pony fic.**

**Please vote on the poll.**


	20. Mining Dangers

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next part in the Gem Busters Arc. From here, three chapters until Spike will retrun.**

Chapter 18: Mining Dangers.

It as late at night as Twilight looked out the indo of her office. As she was looking, her phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Hello." Twilight asked as she ansered the phone. After a few minutes, she answered back, "Yes, good. Thank you." And with that, Twilight hung up the phone with a frown as she picked up her dragon book and placed back onto the shelf before turning and heading towards the door. After a few minutes of walking down the stairs, she turned the corner and saw all her allies looking at her.

"Alright, get ready ponies." Twlight said as she walked up to the group, took a long sigh, and then she continued, "I know we're all upset, but e need to focus on our mission. Now, since Spike out of action, Dash. You'll take Spike spot with Applejack as Fluttershy will take your spot ith the wst side bombs.

"Ummm, what about SPike. W-who would atch him?" Fluttershy asked as she was not sure if she was ready.

"Rarity, you'll watch him while we're out." Twilight said with a seriies look on her face as she looked at the yellow pegasus.

"A-Alright." Fluttershy said as she looked away from the unicorn.

"Good, now heres the plan. Were setting bombs all over the north, south, east, and west side of the Gem's area. And once they're set, Applejack and Dash will set up the center ones and we will all arm them at the same time. By doing this, we will kill quite a few Busters, bit more inportent, it will whipe out all of the product before they can give it to their dealers." Twilight said the last part with a smile as all of the nodded yes and then headed out to get set.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when began to stir, and slowly, he opened his eyes to find himself in his room at the castle. Confused, Spike tried to get up but as he did, a sharp pain flowed through his intire body and he fell back on to the bed wincing from the pain.<p>

"Oh darling. You need to not move as you heal." caled out a voice neared the door, a voice he new all to well and lover to hear it more. Spike slowly turned his head and looked at the door way to see Rarity in a sexy nurses outfit with a pair of red and white stiped stocking on her hind legs.

"Oh, I must have died and slipped past gates." Spike said with a smile on his face as he laid back down on the bed.

"Oh, no darling. Your alive." Rarity said with a smile as she walked into the room and closed it behind her as she continued, "Fluttershy is needed for a job and I felt like dressing the part since I'm taking care of you until she returns."

"Wait? You taking care of me?" Spike asked and when he saw nodding yes, he smiled as he laid back down as he added, "Oh, yeah. I'm in heaven." Rartiy giggled at his comment as she walked over to his bed stand and then placed a few medical things on to it before taking out a pistol, and placed it next to Spike's hand.

"A gift from Rainbow Dash. She used to kill the slut that shot you." Rarity said with a smile as she looked at Spike and watched him smile as he closed his eyes as he driffted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the middle of the center of the Gem's area, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were sitting in an ally way arming themselves with guns and making sure they were ready.<p>

"I don't know about doing this without Spike." Dash asied as she placed a clip into an AK47.

"I know, but we need to move on with the plan." Applejack said as she placed bullets in her shot gun.

"Yeah, what is the plan again?" Dash asked as she was confused as two what they were planning on doing with this.

"Didn't you lesson to Twilight when she explained it to us?" Applejack asked.

"Well, not really. Spike ussaly explains it to me later." Dash explained with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, I see. Well, let me while we walk." Applejack said as she picked up her bag and then the dou headed off down the street, heading towards a large building.

TBC.

* * *

><p>With a plan in set to take a big part of Iron Will's down, Applejack and Dash find out they are heading for the headquarters of the Gem Busters. And it will end deadly for some pony.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been busy with Christmas stuff. And so, this is the last chapter of this fic for the 2014.<strong>


	21. Twin Trouble

**Hey, I'm back from vacation and I'm ready to start back up with this fic. I hope this chapter will make up for the horrably short fic from late last year.**

Chapter 19: Twin Trouble.

It was early in the morning as Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran around the parking lot of the Gem Busters head quarters. The duo quickly ran from car tocar, trying not to make to much of scene,well, not yet. After a few minutes of sneaking around, they arrived at the last car before the guard just as they look for the guard,Dash's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Dash whispered in the phone as Applejack looked out.

"Are you guys in passion?" Twilight asked from the other line.

"Yeah, almost." Dash said as she looked up from the car and notice a sleeping guard at the booth.

"Well, hurry up. Big Mac, Fluttershy, and Pinkie PIe have already set their bombs in their locasions and I'm just about down myself." Twilight said on the phone.

"Don't worry. Once we set the bomb, we'll arm it and then bail." Dash said as she hung up the phone and after them both taking another check, the two took off from the car and headed for the building, But as they got closer to the builiding, they failed to notice an eleterc trip whire.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the very top of the building, Flim was leaning against oneof the chair in the board room as he looked up at the ceiling with tired looking eyes.<p>

"'Yawn.' Man, it's so boring having night duty." the young unicorn said as he continued to relax as he waited to be relieved so he could get some rest. When a sudden alarm began to blast through the building, and forcing him to fall back in shock. "The hell?" Flim yelled out as he ran to a moniator and as he looked into it, he noticed Applejack and Dash running into the packing complex. "I should call Wills." Flim said as lifted the phone and placed to his ear, but as he was about to push the bottons. He stops and stares off into space for a few seconds until he got a smile on his face as he placed it down. Once he did that, he pressed a nearby botton and then he heard a voice come from the speaker.

"Yes, sir?" the voice call out to him.

"There are two intruders in the packing lot. I want their heads, now!" Flim yelled through the speaker.

"Yes sir." the voice called out as it went silent in the room for a few seconds until Flim spoke to himself.

"This will show Wills what we're made of." Flim said with a wicked smile as he sat down in Iron Wills chair and leaned back into it.

* * *

><p>Back in the packing lot, Applejack and Dash were next to a giant hole in the center of it. As Dash looked around with her AK-47 in hoof, Applejack was busy wiring up the bomb inside the lage hole.<p>

"How much longer?" Dash asked as she looked over her shoulder as Applejack.

"Just give mea few more seconds and we can blow this place to hell." Applejack said as she continued to work on the bomb. After a few seconds from saying that, a door suddenly slammed open and the sound of hooves galloping up to them filled the area. Applejack stopped her work and quickly looked up as several earth ponies appeared with uzi's in hoof.

"Ah, Shit." Dash yelled as she took aim and opened fire at the charging herd, and after a few minutes to stand, Applejack took aim and began to blast at herd as well while they took cover from the on coming bullets by jumping behind a nearby delivery truck. "Did you arm the bomb?" Dash asked as she reloaded her rifle.

"No, I just need a few more seconds and I would have." Applejack said as she placed more shells into her shotgun and took aim at them.

"That's just great. Now what?" Dash asked as she looked at Applejack as she too took aim and shot a few enemies in the head until she took cover again.

"Simple, plan B." Applejack as she reached into the sack and looked for something.

"What the hell is Plan B?" Dash asked as she began to fire back at them.

"Got it, get in the truck." Applejakc yelled as she ran over to the drivers side door and opened it as she dove in, and Dash following behind her quickly.

"Is this Plan B?" Dash asked as she covered her head from class breaking around them.

"No." Applejack puased for a second as she reached into the bag and pulled out a nail bomb. "This is." Applejack sadi with a smile as did Dash as she got under the wheel and hotwired it. As she finished, Applejack smiled as she tosed the nail bomb out the broken window and Dash floored the gas and steared the truck through the packing lot and out of the building as the nail bomb fell into the hole where they set the bomd

* * *

><p>At the top of the building, Flim was yelling through the intercom to get the girls and was starting to get nerves at that they didn't get them yet. As he was yelling, he was suddenly silenced when a sudden explotion went off and he was left shocked as the whole building shock from it. After nearly five minutes of the building shaking from it's foundation, it stopped and left the board room a total mess.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Flim asked as he got off from the floor.

"S-sir, th-they put a bombin the tunnel." the stallion on the other side said as Flim stared blanly into space as purefear appearedon his face as he sat in a chair to began to breath.

* * *

><p>(2 hours later.)<p>

Flim stood nextto his brother as he faced a very angry Iorn Wills in a suite as usual and a unset Rover, who was sporting an eye patch over his right eye. After a few moments of silence, Iron took a deep breath and looked at the nerves unicorn.

"So, what happened?" Iron asked as he let out a long sign in the process.

"Oh, well you see there were these intruders and..." Flim explain nervously but was suddenly cut off by Iron.

"And instead of calling me, you decided to handle it yourself and now I lost my tunnel network for the drugs." Iron said in an angry tone, but kept calm.

"U-u-ummm, Y-yes." Flim said as he hung his head in shame. After a few seconds, he look slowly looked up and Iron's hand wrapped around his neck.

"Well Flim, you coast me money." Iron said as he slowly lifted the unicorn up by the neck, shock Flam, who looked in horror, and Rover, who smiled a little from one of the brothers being punished. Iorn held Flim for a few seconds as he watched him squerm, and then he raised his other hand up and grabbed Flim's horn. "And now, I'll have to let you go." he saidwith a sick smile as he twisted his hand and ripped the horn right off Flim's head. This action forced Flim to use his last bitsof air to whale in pain from his horn being ripped off. But Iron was not done as he turned around and then throw Flim through one of the windows. Flim whale, screamed, and railed his arms around as he quickly watched the earth come closer to him and then, (BAM.) his body hit as suv and went limp. From the top of the building, Iorn looked down with a smile as Flam looked down in horror as he could hardly see his brothers body.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: With his brother dead, Flam sets his eyes on revange and he'll start with Applejack. Without his family, he'll take hers and make her do things to get them back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.<strong>


	22. Evil Twin's Plan

**Hey, I'm here and ready to write this chapter. I must warn you first though, that this chapter, along with the next two will have soem desturbing things about it. Just felt like telling you.**

Chapter 20: Evil Twin's Plan.

Flam stood next to the SUV Flim had fallen onto from his fall and he just stared at the lifeless body on his brother for a few seconds, until a voice called him from behind him.

"Don't blame him." Flam quickly turned around to see Rover, along with three diamond dogs behind him.

"What do you mean?" Flam yelled out as he looked at the four dogs with a pissed off look on his face.

"It wasn't his fault this happened, it's those damn Harmony Saint's and then cunt Applejack for doing this." Rover said with a series look on his face. The group stood there for a few minutes until Flam looked at them and began to nod.

"Yeah, your right. And I know just what to do to get back at them." Flam said with a wicked smile formed on his face as he ran off to do his new plan, and as the stallion left, Rover began to smile himself as he and his men turned and walked away as he whispered to himself.

"One down, two to go." he said as he and his men continued to walk away.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were excited for the plan went off with out a hitch and they really hurn the ones that put down their friend.<p>

"Man, and when you pulled out that nail bomb. They freaked." Dash said as the two mares continued to laugh as they walked down the hallway, heading towards Spike's room.

"Yeah, let's tell Spike about it." Applejack said as the two of them turned towards one of the doors and opened, only to have their eyes widen and blush forms on their face as they watched Rarity, in her maids outfit, bending over in front of Spike, giving him a perfect veiw of her plot. The duo quickly closed the down and looked at each other for a few seconds until they chuckled a little and Dash spoke up.

"Yeah, ummm. How about we tell him later." she said still blushing.

"Agreed, well. I have to go." Applejack said as she turned and headed down the hall.

"Hey, were are you going?" Dash asked as she was confused as to why she would leave so suddenly with out sleep.

"The bus is broken, I need to take my sister to school." she said with a smile and then headed off down the hall and towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Applejack pulled into a large school filled with young fillies and colts as she parked her truck on the side of the street and the passenger door opened to reveal a young filly witha yellow coat, red hair and tail, and a matching bow in her hair.<p>

"See ya, Applejack." the filly yelled as she pulled her backpack onto her back and headed of to school.

"Have a good day, Applebloom. Big Mac will be picking you up after school." Appleack sadi as she waved good by to her sister until she went inside the building, and is was only then that Applejack turned on her truck and drove away from the school. But as she did, she did not notice a unicorn stallion watching her from a nearby building.

"Sir, I have the info you wanted." the stallion said as he looked at his phone.

"Good, I'll be their soon." Flam's voice was heard on the other line of the phone.

"Got it sir." he said as he hung up the phone and began to watch the foals entering the building, licking his lips wickedly.

* * *

><p>It was a pretty uneventful day for the Saint's after they pulled off their best job yet, and so Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Spike were relaxing on a coach watching some action movie when suddenly Applejack's phon rang, propting Applejack to pouse the movie as she answered it.<p>

"Hello?" she asked over the phone.

"Applejack, Applebloom is not at school." the voice on the other line was Big Mac in a very worried tone.

"What do you mean she not there?" Applejack asked as she sat up and looked as upset at Big Mac was.

"The school just called and said she never came back to class after recess." Mac said as he got worried, but Applejack calmed down as she took a deep breath.

"Relax, Mac. I'm pretty sure she just skipped school to hang out with her friends at the park. I'm close by, I'll go check." Applejack said as she resured her brother as she smiled.

"You might be right." Big mac said as he relaxed and said bye as they hung up their phones.

"What was that all about?" Dash asked as she munched on some popcorn.

"Oh, my sister is playing hooky and I need to go get her." Applejack said as she stood up and headed off towards the door.

"Would you like some company?" Dash asked as she stood up and looked at the farm pony.

"No, I'll be fine. Just relax and finish the movie, I'll be back soon." she said with a smile as she headed off towards the door and to her pick up truck.

* * *

><p>Applejack was at the park in just a few minutes in her truck and began to search for her little sister all over the place. After spending an hour and half of searching and calling out the filliesnames, Applejack was staarting to get concern as to where her sister was and was starting to get worried.<p>

"Applebloom, that ain't funny any more. Come out, NOW!" Applejack yelled as she looked high and low for the filly.

"Loose something?" a voice asked that made her turned around and she came face to face with Flam, who had a big smile on his face

"I'm a little busy right now to deal with a snake like you." Applejack snourted and turned to leave, but as she did, he spoke up again.

"Oh, you mean this little thing?" Flam said as he waved his hoove and out walked a large diamond dog holding a bond Applebloom, who had a clothe in her mouth and a look of fear all over her face. As Applejack looked at her, anger filled her whole frame as she reached for a gun and was ready to shot them. "Ah, HA HA. Not so fast." Flam said as he levatated a knife up to the filly's face and dug it in just a little so a little blood rolled down her face.

"Please, don't hurt her." Applejack pleaed as she placed her gun on the ground and stepped away from it.

"Well, I lost some one very important to me today, so why shouldn't I just finish her off?" Flam asked as he dug the knife a little deeper, making the young filly scream in pain and fear into her gag.

"Please, I'll do anything." Applejakc pleaded as tears ran down her eyes as she watched fear over whelm herlittle sister.

"Anything huh?" Flam asked as he reached into a bag and tosed a piece of paper to Applejack as he continued, "Come here at Nine, alone. And if I so much think you came with some pony, I'll allow my men to take this sweet thing at their personal play thing." And with that Flam turned around and walked away from Applejack along with the Diamond dog holding their prisoner. As they left, Applejack could not help but began to cry as she felt helpless to save her sister. As the scene played out, another figure was watching and then they released a blue jay into the air.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: With no other choice, Applejack decideds to go to Flam's location and try to free her sister, no matter what she'll have to do. But is the figure there as well and who are they helping.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. I hope you all enjoyed it adn please leave a review. I must warn you, this will get darker as it goes.<strong>


	23. The Price of Family

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter. But first, I must warn you all, there is imminent rape in this chapter. Please understand that is just part of the plot and please forcive me for this, for it gets worst later. With that said, please enjoy as much as you can.**

Chapter 21: The Price of Family.

Applejack sat on her bed at the castle, just staring at the piece of paper Flam had given her and reread the instructions over in her head as what had happened hours ago weighted heave on her mind. As she watched the clock on a nearby desk tick away, she could only wonder in horror at what could Flam have done to her sister, or what he's dooing at that very moment.

"Applejack?" a voice called out from her hind her door as a knock proceeded it. She knew who it was and got up to answer the door.

"What is it, Fluttershy?" Applejack sadi in an angry tone, but she toned it down as not to worry her friends.

"Is everything alright, you've been very quite as of late and I was worried." Fluttershy explained with her warm smile on her face.

"I'm fine Shy, just feelign a little under the wearther. I'm going to lay down." Applejack said with a smile as she turned around and closed the door behind her.

"ALright, take care." Fluttershy said at the closed door as she turned and headed down the hall with a smile as suddenly a rat appeared on her shoulder and placed something in her ear.

"Did you get any more info on what is she planning on doing?" a voice asked her through her ear piece.

"No, but I have a feeling this will not end well for her or her sister." Fluttershy said with a cold tone to her voice as she stopped and turned to look at Applejack's door and she could not help but to feel for the mare.

"Calm down, just go with the plan and they'll be fine." the voice said as Fluttershy continued down the hall until she found the ponies room she was looking for and quickly opened it, and once she saw it was enpty, she calmly walked into the room and placeda piece of paper on their bed.

"I hope your right about this." she said in a worried tone as she turned around and left the room as it was.

* * *

><p>It was early in the evening as Applejack drove through a remote dirt road as she headed toward the location specified on the instructions. As she drove on, her head lights suddenly found Flam standing in front of an old building on the outskirts of town. He had a smile on his face as he watched her park her car and got out of it.<p>

"Ah, right on time Applejack. I like that." Flam said with a smug look on isface as he lookedat her.

"Stuff it, I'm here for my sister." Applejack said as she stared him down along with his two gaurds that stood next to him.

"Ah, of cause. But first." he said with a smile as he nodded at them and they proceeded towards her. One began to frisk her, checking for any weapons while the other looked inside the truck. As the one patting her down continued, he got a little to touchy and rubbed against her pussy lips.

"HEY!" Applejack yelled as she turned towards him, and watched him give her a goofy smile.

"Sorry, slipped." he said with a smile on his face. After a second ortwo, he collected himself as he turned towards Flam. and spoke, "She clean."

"Same here." the one checking the truck said as he closed the doors and turned towards them.

"Very good, now follow me and you will see your sister again." Flam said as he opened the door he hind him and ushered Applejack inside as the two gaurds stood watch, each with a vial smile on their faces as Flam closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Back in the city, Shining Armor was sitting at his desk in Royal Gaurds station as he looked over a large book he had in front of him.<p>

"Hey, Armor. What's that your reading?" another gaurd asked as he walked by and saw it.

"A book on dragons." he said not looking up.

"What, why?" the other gaurd asked as he was not sure why the captian would be reading some like that.

"Because I have a feeling this info would be needed for later." Armor said as he looked from his book over to the window, where he saw a blue jay looking back at him. He frowned as he proceeded to read more on the book in front of him.

* * *

><p>Back at the building, Applejack continued to follow Flam through the halls of the building for a while as she began to wonder something and so she asked it.<p>

"So, are you leading me to your no good brother?" she asked with a marking tone, but lostitwhen she saw the anger in Flam's eyes as he turned towards her.

"He has nothing to do with this." Flam said coldly as he continued to lead her. After a few more minutes, Applejack began to get worried as she looked at the way he was acting.

"Where's my sister?" Applejack asked as she looked at the doors through out the hall their were walking down.

"Oh, we not going to her just yet." Flam said as he continued to walk on.

"Wait, then where are..." Applejack was suddenly cut off by a slap across her face from Flam, who used his magic to pull her towards him.

"Another word out of you, and I'll blow your brains in, in front of your sweet little sister." Flam said every word with hate in his heart, as Applejack just stared at him as he let her go and resumed to lead her. After that, Applejck decided for Applebloom sake, she would no longer provoke Flam, as he seamed unstable. With in minutes of their conflict, Flam and Applejack arrived at the last door in the hall way.

"So, what's going to happen? What do you want from me?" Applejack asked as she decided to brave as she felt he had settled down.

"Oh, it's very simple." Flam said as he used his magic to open the door and revealed to Applejack what was behind the door. Applejack's eyes widen as she laid her eyes on two, very large stallion that were just about Big Mac's size standing in the middle of the room, smiling wickedly at her as her eyes focused on their very large meat sticks hanging from their lower legs.

"Oh, Celestia." is what Applejack had to say a s she felt Flam push her into the room and locked it behindhim, leaving the four of the, alone.

* * *

><p>At the castle, Spike slowly limped up the stairs to the second floor and proceed down the hall a little until he arrived at Applejack's room.<p>

"Hey, AJ. Dash is doing a pizza runa dn wondered what you wanted?" Spike called through the door, but got no responce. ''Hmmmm, she must have gone out." Spike said with a shrug as he began to limp back towards the stair, only to have a mouse run past him. Mad at nearly stepping on the rodent, Spike was about to resume walking, when he saw a piece of paper on the floor. Painfully, Spike leaned down and picked it up. As he read it,his anger filled to the brim and crumbled the paper up and ran towards the stairs, ignoring the pain in his back. As he ran off, Fluttershy was riding around the corner as she looked at where baby dragon was when then mouse gave him the letter.

"I hope Armor was right." she said in a worried tone as she proceed down the ohter hallway.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: In hopes of saving her sister, Applejack allows Flam and his men to use her as they will. But will Flam keep his word and will Spike get there in time to save them both?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, that was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and Ihope you will return in the next chapter, which will have rapem in it. Please read and review.<strong>


	24. Sorrow Apple

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter. Now, I must warn you guys, most of this chapter is Applejack getting raped. If you don't want to read that, then scroll to the bottom and read the very end.**

Chapter 22: Sorrow Apple.

Applejack gulped out loud as she felt the three stallions eyeing like a piece of meat and had a bad feeling of what going to happen as she watched the two massage their cocks as they stared at her. As she was watching them, Flam quicly and quitely walked over to the other side of the wall, where a chair sat comfortable in b it.

"W-what are you planning?" Applejack asked as her eyes moved from the hung stallions to Flam.

"Oh, simple," Flam sat back in his chair as a wicked smile appeared on his face as he continued, "These two men here will violate you."

"What?" Applejack yelled as she turned to look at the two stallions, who both smiled at her wickedly as they licked their lips as they stared at her.

"Now Applejack, I understand you might not feel comfortable with that and you can say no with us forcing you." Flam said with a smile on her face as Appljeack felt a little revealed until he continued, "Then they will go and take what they want from Applebloom."

"You said she'd be freed." Applejack yelled as she glared at him.

"Oh, we will. But if you don't lesson to me and do what I say." Flam puased for a moment before looking Applejack tight in the eye with an evil look in his eye as he continued, "I will watch these two gentlestallions destory her poor, innocence body. And as she cries and begs me to make them stop, I'll tell her that her big sister cared more about herself then her and that she will become a breeding tool just beause of your..."

"Alright, alright. I'll do it you sicko." Applejack said as she looked down as the floor feeling defeated and wanting to save her sister.

"Good, now get in passion." Flam yelled as he point to the ground in front of him and in between the two stallions. Gulping hard, Applejack proceeded to walk into the center of the three stallions and then laid on her stomach as she continued to look at the ground. Flam nodded to the two stallions, who got in passion with one in front of her and the other behind her. After that, the one in front stepped closer towards her and lined up his large cock in front of Applejack's face. Applejack wanted to puke from the musk coming from it, but she kept it down as she stuck her tongue out and licked the tip, which tasted salty and bitter. As she tried to keep her self form puking, she was shock to suddenly feel the other stallions cock push against her plot hole, and not her pussy lips.

"Whoa, hold on there." Applejack tried to protest, but as her muth was suddenly filled to the front stallions cock as he pushed it into her mouth and part way down her throat, gaging her a little with his thrusts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Applejack. They are here to punsh you, not breed you." Flam sat back and opened a cold beer as he added, "So, they are going to fuck you and you will not enjoy it at all." And as those last few words left Flam's lips, the stallion behind her gave one mighty shove na dplunged his whole length into Applejack's unloobed plot hoole. Applejack let out screams of pain, but they were muffled by the one in the front shoving his hole length down her throat, causing her troat to budlge out from the mass of it. Tears wheld up in Applejack's eyes as she was psuhed and pulled by the stallions as they took turned forcing their monster cocks into her poor body. As they continued their onslaught, Applejack noticed the one in her plot was hurting far worst as she felt it began to rip and tear up her insides.

"Oh, man. This slut is great." the one in front said with a smile as he buried his meat stick into Applejack's mouth and throat once again.

"Yeah, nice and tight." the one behind said as noticed that his cock was starting to move in easier and looked down to see his cock was covered in blood. Seeing made Flam smile as he rubbed his own sheath and then his shaft as he watched the stallions violate Applejack's body as they wished. This went on for a good twenty more minutes until both stallions pushed their cocks all the way into their respected hole and began to fill Applejack with their cum. Applejack's eyes began to rool into the back of her head as she felt her stomach began to buldge from cum entering her from both ends, and the little air she had began to be sucked up. But before she could drown in cum, the one in front pulled out, and began to pouring his cum all over face and mane as he marked her. As he was doing that, the one in her lpot continued to cum in her for a few more minutes until he two pulled out and smiled as the mixed of cum and blood began to run from her gaping plot hole.

"Ah, what a show." Flam said as he continued to rub his member as he watched cum run from her mouth and plot. "Now, for the epilodge." Flam added as the stallion that had destoryed Applejack's rear walked up in front of her and then pushed his used cock into her mouth.

"Now, clean my cock." the stallion said as he smiled at her as tears fromed in her eyes as she could taste his cum, her plot, and her blood al in one as she slowly licked it clean from with in her mouth, all the while Flam laughted at her and what she was now doing. As she was cleaning the stallion, the other decided to have his turn and quickly got behind her. Smiling at the gaping hole in front of him, he lined up and shoved his cock right into her hole. Applejack let out a screamed out loud from the pain, but before she could do anything, the one in front shoved his own cock down her throat. Tears formed in her eyes once again as the stallion switched hole to violate, and Flam was still smiling as he watched this play out in front of him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the outside of the building, two guards stood watch in front of the front door as a third was checking the perimeter. As he walked around the corner, he suddenly heard movement as he quickly turned around with his machine gun aiming at the direction.<p>

"Who's there?" he yelled as he looks around for any more signs of some pony being there, when a rabbit suddenly jumped out of the tall grass. The stallion chuckled and sighed as he watched the little creature look around for some food. Smiling, he turned to continued his duty when suddenly something landed on his back. "What the hell..." the stallion tried to yell, but something covered his mouth and a knife was swiftly shoved into the back of his neck and went right through his throat. He had a shocked look on his face as he fell to the ground and with in a few seconds, he was dead.

* * *

><p>At the front door, the two guards were talking.<p>

"Man, I hope we get a turn at her." one of the stallions said.

"Nah, she won't be much of fuck after those two are done with her." other one said as he took a real quick look around before he added, "I wonder where Whelp is."

"I don't know, I'll go see where he is" the other stallion said as he turned and began to walk around the building. He turned the corner and his eyes widen in horror as he saw Whelp's dead body on the ground in front of him, and a figure looking at him from on top of Whelp. "Oh, shi..." the stallion was cut off by the figure throw his knife and it landed right into the stallion's skull, killing him quickly. Back at the front door, the last stallions was starting to get nerves as he had not heard anything from the other two guards. As he paced back in forth for a few more minutes until he heard movement behind him and before he can do anything, a knife was placed on his throat and a voice harshly spoke to him.

"Is Applejack and Bloom here?" the attacker asked

"Y-yes." the guard gulped out as he felt the knife press even harder against his throat and then he felt it move quickly to one side, slit his throat. The stallion gasped for breath as he fell to the ground and began to bleed out. The figure stepped away from the stallion and into the light, to reveal Spike as he walked up to the door, but then suddenly winced in pain as he reached behind him and then brought it back to see it was covered in his blood.

"No matter, I'm coming Applejack." Spike said to himself as he walked forward and opened the door as he proceeded inside.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as you could. And I have a quick poll for this fic. It is, Should Applejack give Spike a reward?<strong>

**Yes.**

**No.**

**Or a One-Night Stand?**

**Please vote and the winner will be announced in just a few weeks. Please read and review.**


	25. Messy Climax

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter in this fic. I just wanted to let you all know, there is very little sexural activaty in this chapter.**

Chapter 23: Messy Climax.

Flam smiled as he watched the two stallions continually violate Applejack's body as the floor became flooded of the mixter from the cum by both stallions and Applejack's blood, which leaked out of her. She was feeling dizzy and knew she could not stay conscious for much longer as once again, one of the stallions emptied his alls deep down her throat.

"Alright, that enough." Flam said as he stood up and watched with an evil smile on his face as they pulled themselves from her holes, dropping her in a heap of cum and blood. As cum ran out of Applejack's mouth and ass, Flam calmly walked over to her and swiftly kicked Applejack's inlarged stomach. This action almost instently force APplejack to release most of the cum that was forced down her throat.

"Ha, what a waist." one of the stallions said as all three watched Applejack puke out the cum from her stomach, and onc ehs ewas done, she fell to the ground as she wished death would come.

"Oh, looks like I let them be to rough with you." Flam said as he looked at her gaping ass and smiled as his horn glowed, and Applejack suddenly felt her inide feel better as the cuts suddenly began to close. "I can't let you bleed out here, at least not until I get ot have my fun." Flam said with an evil smile as he finished up fixing what he could with his magic, and then he walked up to make Applejack come face to face with his member. As she looked at in descusted, she suddenly found a rancid smell coming from it and forced her face to turn away from it.

"Oh, she seam to not like the fresh smell of dick cheese." the other stallion said with a smile as he looked at Applejack.

"Oh, she would get a taste for it. Or we'll let Aplebloom get a taste." Flam said with a smile as Applejack looked up at him and then weakly stuck her tongue out, proceeded to lick the head of Flam gross dick. This made all three smile as they watched her go at it as she cleaned his forskin.

"Hey boss, we're going on break." one of the stallions said as he opened the door and left followed by the other one as they left the door opnen, but Flam was enjoying himself to much to careor even notice.

* * *

><p>Spike continued to looklimp across the wall as he began to breath heavy form the blood lose he had gotten for ripping his stitches. As Spike walked down the hall, he could not help but notice the lack of gaurds in the whole place.<p>

"Hmm, I guess Flam wanted to keep it low key." Spike said as he continued to limp down the hall, but was stopped in his tracks when he suddenly heard voices coming towards him. Spike looked around for any place to hide, but found nothing.

* * *

><p>"Ha, that was so much fun." one of the stallions said as he and the other one turned the corner as they continued to talk about waht had just finish doing.<p>

"Yeah, I had no idea she would be so tight." the other one said.

"Me too, I wonder how she supperted that farm for so long with out the Gems?" one asked.

"Yeah, her apples tasted like shit. So, maybe that why she liked the taste of my cock after we switched." the other stallion said as they continued down the hall, but he stopped when he a loud clang.

"What is it?" the other stallion asked as he had turned and looked around.

"N-nothing. Just thought I heard something." the stallion said as he turned back and the duo continued down the hall, that was until a sharp pain erupted from both his hind legs, and he fell to the ground as he yelled in pain.

"What the hell ..." other stallion call out, but before he could do anything, he the same sharp pain come from his own hind legs and soon, he was on the ground along with his comrade. As he whaled in pain, he looked and saw a small figure standing behind him and then he saw that it had cut his tendens to both his hind legs.

"You two have done something very bad." Spike said as he revealed himself and pointed at the stallions limp dicks hanging loose.

"W-What do you w-want?" the stallion asked as he looked at the small dragon and felt him tap his knife against his sack.

"Where is Applebloom and Applejack?" Spike asked clamly.

"I-I can't tell." the stallion said and winced when he felt the knife press a little harder against his sack, until it was suddenly moved and he watched Spike walk past him and knelt before the other stallion.

"How about you?" Spike asked calmly.

"A-Applebloom is in a small room on the next floor and Applejack is in a fifth room on the lift after turning down the hall we just came from." the other stallion sang out loud as he looked into the dragon's eyes.

"Good, now. as a reward." Spike paused for a moment as he pulled out a gun, and then he continued, "Knife or gun?

"What?" the stallion asked as he looked confused.

"Knife or gun? It's a simple question." Spike said as he looked at the stallion, who looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"K-Knife?" the stallion said as he closed his eyes and waited for something.

"Whoa, you a wicked bastard." Spike said as he stood up and walked back to the other stallion. He then kelt down, puled out his knife, and camence cutting. The stallion screamed in pain as Spike continued what he was doing, and soon. The screaming became muffled. As Spikestood up, the stallion was horrafide to see that Spike had cut off the other stallions balls and cock, then shoved the thing down the stallions throat.

"W-what did y-y-you do?" the stallion asked as he fearfully watched Spike walk back to the him

"Me, oh no. You're the one that said knife." Spike said with a smile.

"W-what was gun?" the stallion asked.

"This." Spike placed the mussle of his gun to his ball, and fired twice into his sack. This made the stallion whale in pian as he held his croach and rolled all over the floor. As Spike watcehd him whale on the fllor, he looked at noth stallions before he said loud enough for them both to hear, "Never mess with a Harmony Siant." And with that, Spike placed both his weapons bakc and began to run again towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Two stallions stand in attention in front of a small door in the middle of a hall way. As the two stood ready to attack any one that was not allowed in the building, boredom began to fill them after standing watch for so long with no break.<p>

"'Sign.' Geez, when he said we would get back at Saint's. I didn't expect to stand guard over some brat." one of the stallions said as he looked around.

"Yeah, it's pretty boring." the other stallion said as he looked at his hooves for a few minutes, and then he looked at his partner and asked, "Hey, want to have a little fun with her?"

"What?" the stallion said as he looked confused at his partner.

"You know, fun." the other one said with a weird smile on his face.

"Ummm, how about you go get us some drinks," the stallion said as he the other one groaned and head off down the hall.

"What's the big deal?" the stallion asked out loud as he turned the corner, when he felt something grab his side and then heard shot fired into his stomach. The stallion yelped in pain as he felt two more shots into him, and then the figure let him guy and fell to the ground. the figure then readied his gun and then turned the corner, shooting the other guard in the head, killing him. Once he was dead, the figure search the body and found a set of keys. After that, he took out his knife and off the stallions tall hair off. With that down, he unlocked the door and stepped inside to find a scared looking mare cowering in the corner.

"P-please d-d-don't h-hurt me." the mare pleaded as she watched a dragon into the room.

"Shush, I'm a friend of your sister." Spike said as he worked on her cuffs and once they were unlocked, he walked behind her and tied the hair around her eyes.

"W-what's going on?" Applebloom asked as she got nerves.

"Trust me, you don't need to see what's out there. Just follow me and you'll be fine." Spike said as he wrapped his arm around her neck and then began to lead her out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

><p>Flam was enjoying the pleasure Applejack was giving him as he watched her deep throat his length and he knew he was about to unleash a huge load into her waiting mouth. He smiled as he felt the pressure build up in his sack and it felt as he was about to climax.<p>

"Oh, I'm about to blast in face." Flam said as he pulled out and began to stroke his dick as he wanted to mark him with his cum, he was so caught up in it, that he failed to feel the muzzle being pressed against the back of his head.

"Funny, so am I." Flam froze in fear as he heard the click of a gun and then heard the trigger being pulled, and then it was over. The bullet fired into his head and exited out of one of his eyes. This action shock Applejack as she watched Flam fall in heap and Spike panting behind him.

"S-Spike?" Applejack called out in her haze.

"Shush, Applebloom is safe and now so are you." Spike said a he walked over and wrapped his arm around her back and lifted her to her hooves.

"Spike, your bleeding." Applejack said as she looked over his shoulder and saw blood running down his back.

"We'll worry about that later." Spike said as he walked her towards the door and left the body of Flam to rot.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: With Applebloom safe and another leader of the Gem Buster's dead, Twilight confronts Spike and Applejack keeping a secret from the group. And Iron Wills is not very happy when he heard what he men had done, and decides a shocking next step.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that do you guys think? I thought it ended well and they all died painful deaths. Oh and the winner of the poll is...Yes with 13 votes. Please read and review.<strong>


	26. Aftermath

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and the chapter you've been waiting for is almost here. Applejack gives Spike a reward for saving her in the next chapter. This chapter is for plot building for the finale few chapters of the Gem Busters arc.**

Chapter 24: Aftermath.

It had been a few days since Spike assault on Flam's little stronghold and saving of the Apple sisters. As they were both settling back into their normal lives, Twilight was not happy of both her members going behind her back and keeping what was happening a secret.

"I'm very pleased what they did." Twilight said as she sat at her desk with Rainbow Dash sitting across from her.

"I don't get what the big deal is?" Dash asked as looked confused at Twilight.

"The big deal is that they did not tell any one what was going on and went behind our backs." Twilight barked at Dash, who was getting mad at her.

"She didn't tell us because she wanted to protect her little sister, just like I would for my step sister, Scootaloo." Dash yelled back as she defended Applejack and Spike. After a few moments, Twilight sat back and let out long sigh.

"I guess your right." Twilight said in a light tone.

"Besides, they killed one of top stallions for the Gem Busters." Dash said with a smile on her face as she stood up and walked out of the room. As she closed the door, Twilight looked at the door for a second until she used her magic to lock the door and then took her dragon book from one of her shelves.

"I don't understand. He's not truly obedient like this book told me he would be." Twilight said as she looked through the book for an answer.

* * *

><p>At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was resting in her bed as she took some of the painkillers Fluttershy had given her. As she took a long drink of her water, she was startled by the sudden knock on the door.<p>

"Applejack, can I come in?" the voice belonged to none other then Applebloom.

"Sure, come on in." Applejack said as she sat up right and watched as Applebloom opened the door, who walk in with a sad look on her face and tears forming in her eyes.

"C-can I sl-sleep w-with y-you t-to night?." Applebloom said as she slowly walk up to her sister.

"Oh, sugarcube. Come here." Applejack said as she pulled her covers up and allowed her sister to climb up. As she wrapped her front hooves around her sister, Applejack felt warm as she thought she would never have been able to do this again and was happy she was safe.

"Hey, AJ." Applebloom called out as she held her sister hooves.

"Yes, sweetie?" Applejack said as she chuckled from the pet name her sister had given her.

"What's the name of that dragon that saved me?" Applebloom asked calmly, and this shocked Applejack as she was not sure if she should tell her. After a few minutes of silently thinking, Applejack let out a long sigh and spoke.

"His name is Spike. Why do you want to know?" Applejack asked as she wanted to know what her sister was planning.

"I wanted to make him a pie to say thank you." Applebloom answered and Applejack smiled as she held her sister a little tighter.

"We're make him one a little bit later, alright?" Applejack said as she held her sister and smiled even more as Applebloom nodded yes as the two siblings cuddled up to each other in the bed.

* * *

><p>At the were-house, earth ponies and diamond dogs looking over the scene of the victims of Spike's attack. As they looked over the area, Rover walked in and looked at the rotting body of Flam with a wicked smile on his face as he looked at the body infront of him.<p>

"Sir, we have news." an earth pony said as he walked up to him.

"Yes?" Rover asked as he did not take his eyes off of Flam's body as rats continued to feast off of it.

"We have camera footage of what happened and it's unsettling for what was done here." the earth pony said.

"Really?" Rover asked as he looked from the body to the earth pony before he continued, "Make me a copy and then give it to Iron Wills."

"Ummmm, W-what?" the earth pony asked as he was not sure what he was just asked.

"Do it, and if you tell any one. I'll disembowel you and strangle your family with it while your still alive." Rover said with a twisted smile that made the earth pony uneasy as he looked at him for a few seconds before he nodded and headed off to do his order.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Big Mac truck pulled into the parking lot in front of the castle and he helped out both his sisters out of the truck. After leaving the truck, Big Mac helped Applejack walk into the castle with Applebloom walking along side with them and had a box on the her back. Once inside, they came into view with Dash resting on the couch with Pinkie Pie laying upside down next to her.<p>

"Hey Mac, Applejack. Who's that?" Dash asked as she sat up and watched the trio walk towards them.

"This here is our sister Applebloom." Applejack said as she let go of Big Mac and allowed Applebloom to step forward.

"Ohhhhhh, she looks so cute with that bow." Pinkie said in a view hyper tone as she jumped from the couch and landed in front of them, scaring Applebloom a little as she was not expecting this.

"Th-thank you." Applebloom said as she looked around, but got a sad look on her face as she did.

"What's wrong with her?" Dash asked as she watched her suddenly get sad out of no where.

"She made him an apple pie as a thank you for saving her." Applejack explained as she groaned from the in her plot.

"Oh, I thought I saw him in his room." Dash said as she pointed towards the stairs.

"Thanks." Applejack said as she turned and lead Applebloom towards the stairs while Big Mac decided to let them be and sit with the other two mares on the couch. Once on the second floor, Applejack and Bloom walked down the hall until they found a room in the middle of the hall, and then Applejack proceeded to knock on the door.

"Come in, darling." Rarity's voice came out from the other side of the door, which confused Applejack as she turned the knob and opened the door to reveal Rarity wrapping Spike's lower back in a Band-Aid.

"Umm, are we intruding on something?" Applejack asked as she was not sure if this was a good idea for her sister to see this.

"Yeah, just cleaning his wound." Rarity said as she pulled it tightly, which got a wince form Spike, and then she packed her stuff back up.

"Where's Fluttershy?" Applejack asked as she wondered why the groups doctor was not here.

"I'm not sure. She said she had some more food to get her pets." Rarity said as she took her bag and left the room, and it was then that Applejack saw that Spike was staring at Rarity's plot. As the unicorn left, the two earth ponies looked at the dragon with a smile.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Spike asked as he slowly sat up and winced in pain as he did this.

"Me and Bloom have something for you." Applejack said as she pushed her sister forward a little, which scared the nerve Applebloom as she walked forward. Once she was in front of Spike, she took her box off her back and opened it in front of Spike.

"This is a thank you for saving me." Applebloom said with a small smile as the dragon looked at the box and then smiled back at her.

"It was nothing." Spike said as he took the apple pie from the box and placed it in front of him. He looked at it for a minute before offering a piece to the apple sister.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in town, Fluttershy was happily walking down the street and enjoying the sights of people having fun along with several wild animals providing for food from themselves. As she continued to walk, a voice called out to her that made her stop in her tracks.<p>

"You might be in to deep." the voice belonged to Shining Armor as he stood in a nearby ally way.

"I told you, not in public. Some pony might see you." Fluttershy said as she stopped in her tracks and looked around to see if any member of the Saint's were around.

"Yeah, that was before I found footage of him killing a man getting oral from some slut." Armor said and was slightly scared from the look she was giving him as she turned to face him.

"He foal napped his little sister and had her raped by two of his men. Spike was just saving them." Fluttershy said in a very angry look on her face.

"He killed that stallion, along with a few more in the house." Armor argued.

"He was saving some one he cared for." Fluttershy almost yelled at him.

"Fine, but he's not the baby dragon you once knew." Armor said as he turned and headed down the ally way, leaving Fluttershy alone with her thoughts.

"I know, I know." was all Fluttershy could do as she continued on her walk through the city, but know thinking of what to do for Spike.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Applejack decides how she could thank Spike for saving her and her sister. Help him learn how to pleasea mare. And once Iron Wills learns of whatr Flam had done, he makes a shocking move that couldchange the Saint's and the Busters forever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that wasit. I hope you all liked it and please review. <strong>


	27. A Hero's Reward part 1

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the reward chapter. So, mostly just smut and lemon. **

Chapter 25: A Hero's Reward.

Spike was laughing and eating some pie as he sat next to the Apple sisters, who were both enjoying this relaxing time with they drake hero. After a while of relaxing, eating, and just having fun, they suddenly realized that they had run out of pie.

"Oh, it's all gone." Applebloom groaned as she held her head down.

"Relax, it was fun to hang with you and just relax a little." Spike said with a smile as he laid back and smiled as he closed his eyes, and laid his head back as he got read for some much needed rest. Seeing this, Applejack motioned to Applebloom and the duo got up to leave, but note before Applejack leaned forward a little and whispered in Spike ear.

"Keep your door unlocked." she said with a smile as she stood up right away and the duo left, leaving a confused Spike to ponder what Applejack had just said and why she would want him to keep his door unlocked as he drifted off in a deep sleep. After leaving the room, Applejack lead Applebloom back down stairs and as they reached the last step, she notice Twilight standing next to the Big Mac and they were talking about something.

"Ah, Applejack. Nice to see your here, we have to talk about something." Twilight said as turned towards the approaching mares.

"Yeah, what about?" Applejack asked as she wondered what she could talk to her about.

"Well, I've been thinking of what happened to you and your sister. And I decided to give your family protection by having a guard at the school and farm so that will never happen again." Twilight said with a smile as she looked at her friend, who smiled back at her.

"Sure, that would be great." Applejack said with a smile still on her face as they began to talk about how the guards will be placed for the Apple family protection.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Gem Buster headquarters, Iron Wills watched a large t.v. screen with anger filling his eyes as he watched to footage from the building cameras. He continued to watch until the film stopped as they reached it's end.<p>

"Is this what he did after I killed his brother?" Wills asked as he continued to look at the blank screen.

"Yeah, that's how we found it." Rover said with a straight face as he watched the anger fill Iron Wills.

"And this dragon that killed him. What's his name?" Wills asked as he looked over at Rover, who was confused at the question but quickly answered.

"His name is Spike, he is one of the Saint's top enforcers." Rover answered.

"Interesting.' Wills said as he lit a cigar and began to smoke it.

"How so, Sir?" Rover asked as he was not sure what Wills was planning on doing.

"Call my driver and tell him to get ready to take me to the Saint's castle first thing in the morning." Iron Wills said as he looked out the window and watched the sun began to lower.

"Yes sir." Rover said with a smile as he turned around and headed for the door, smiling at the plan he worked through was working well. As he was left alone, Wills looked at the picture of Spike killing Flam and smile as he took a long drag of his cigar.

"He's very interesting." Wills said as he leaned back in his chair and began to watch the sun set.

* * *

><p>That night, Spike laid on his bed with his eyes wide open as he waited for a certain mare that said she would come to his room at this time. As Spike laid on the bed, waiting for his friend, he could not help but wonder what she could be coming for. After afew minutes of thinking and waiting, the door knob turned and it opened to reveal none other then the mare that had asked him to keep his door unlocked, Applejack.<p>

"Good, you lessoned." she said with a smile as she came into his room and quickly shutting the door, locking it as she turned to face him and proceeded to walk towards him.

"Umm, Applejack. What are you doing?" Spike asked as he watched he get right next to the bed and then slowly ran her hoof over his cheek as she smiled at him.

"Just wanting to thank you for saving my sister and me from that sick bastard." she said as she leaned forward and tried to plant a kiss on Spike's lips, who quickly turned away from her.

"Whoa Applejack. you don't need to do something like that. Besides, I already like some pony else." Spike said as he blushed at telling her something so private.

"Yeah, I know." Applejack said with a smile as she looked at Spike, who turned to face her with a surprised look on his face.

"B-bot h-how?" Spike asked as he blushed even more from her statement.

"The way you look at her and act when she around. That's why I'm here." Applejack said with a smile as she looked at him get even more confused at her statement.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked confused to what the farming mare met by that.

"I mean, I'll help you by showing you how the pleasure a mare." she said with a smile as she leans forward and plants a tender kiss on his lip, which he excepted and allowed their tongues to wrestle in each others mouth for a few minutes until they pulled away, leave a trail of saliva connecting the two for a split second until it broke and the do stared into each others eyes fro a few minutes until Spike scooted over to allow Applejack on to the bed.

"Alright, what's next?" Spike asked with a smile on his face as he looked her in the eye as they shared a moment.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>I am very sorry this is so short and I cut if off at the best part, but I need to call it a night. My brother is coming for WrestleMania and I need to get stuff ready. The second half of this chapter with the full love scene will be up Monday or Tuesday. I am very sorry.<strong>


	28. A Hero's Reward part 2

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the second half to the reward chapter. I hope you enjoy and forgive me for cutting it in half.**

Chapter 26: A Hero's Reward part 2.

Spike and Applejack panted for air as they recovered from their make-out session just a few moments ago. After a few moments fo resting, Applejack smiled as she lifted herself up and laid her back against the head board as she looked at Spike with a smile on her face as she motioned for Spike come towards her. Spike looked at her for a few minutes and then crawled up to come face to face with the earth mare.

"Well, you've got kissing down, lets start with hickeys." she said with a smile on her face but it vanished when she saw the confused look on Spike's face at her statement. After a few minutes, she added, "How can some one kill so cold bloody, but not know what a hickey was?"

"My mom was very protective." Spike said with a smile.

"Alright, he kiss my neck and as you do, suck on it a little." Applejack explained as she turned her head to the side and allowed Spike access to her neck. Spike looked at it for a few seconds until her leaned forward and began to plant kisses all over her neck, and as she had told him, he sucked on her neck a little and even swirled his tongue around her neck a few times. "G-good. n-n-now m-move d-down." Applejack added as she panted from his hickeys and her clopping her pussy with one of her hooves. Spike obliged and began to work his way down her body, leaving small hickeys as he went down and soon came face to face with a lushes pair of teats.

"Whoa, they look so soft." Spike said as he looked at them in awe.

"G-go, ahead. t-touch them." Applejack said with a sweet smile as she looked down at him and took a little break from her clopping to talk to him. Within moments of her saying that, Spike leaned forward and took placed his claws onto her mounds. This made Applejack moan out loud as she continued to clop herself as Spike continued to play with her teats. This went on for a few more minutes until she felt something weird touch her body and as she opened her eyes, she saw something she thought was impossible. Spike had placed his erect dragon cocks in between her teats and squeezed them together as he began to thrust into them. That was it, he had two rock hard cocks, both about eight inches long. Applejack wanted to ask about them, but she was suddenly caught up in the pleasure of them being pressed against her teats added with her clopping and she was in heaven. Spike continued to thrust in between her breast with a lot of force and power as Applejack let out even more moans of pleasure as she was getting close to her own orgasm. This went on for a few more minutes, until Applejack throw her head back and screamed out loud as her juices poured out of her and onto the bed.

"A-Applejack, I-I'm a-about t-to c-cum." Spike yelled as he too throw his head back and unleash his pent up dragon cum all over Applejack's teats, chest, and even a little his her face. This went on for a few minutes until, he stopped and pulled away from her.

"Not bad Spike, not bad." Applejack said as she scooped up some of his cum and licked her hoof clean. As she tasted it, she smile as she looked down at him and was shocked to see that he had passed out and both his cocks reseated back into their shared sheath. After a few minute of staring, she let out a sigh and smiled as she added, "Next, we're work on your stamina." And as she said that, she lifted him up and placed him next to her as she covered them up in a blanket to get some rest.

* * *

><p>In the morning, a stallion ran through the castle halls as he franticly as he looked around for some pony. After a few minutes of looking, he found the door he was looking for and quickly opened it.<p>

"Madam Twilight, I have news." the stallion said as he looked into the room, seeing a wide awake Twilight, looking over her books on her bed.

"Yes, what is it?" Twilight asked as she turned to look at the tired stallion.

"Some of the scouts have see Iron Wills limo in the south side and he's heading this way." the stallion said as he looked at the worried face of Twilight suddenly turn into a smile as she got out of her bed and turned to her desk.

"Thank you for the info." she said as she picked up her phone and dialed some number in it, and after a few minutes of waiting she began to talk.

"Yeah, it's set. Get Spike and get in passion." she said with a smile as she turned toward the stallion as she got off the bed and walked up to him and said, "Thank you, now go get some rest."

* * *

><p>In Spike's room, Applejack and Spike were cuddled up to each other under the covers. They were smiling and enjoying the feel of the other, when suddenly the door burst open, revealing an excited Dash.<p>

"Spike, Twilight...needs...us." she said as she just stared at the two laying in the bed, who were staring back at her as they stayed in the passion for a few minutes as the awkward silence filled the room.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: How will Dash react to the scene in front of her and what's next for Spike after the 'lessons' last night? The Saint's plan for a battle with Iron Wills, but is he really here for a war or something else?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. I'm sorry it was short, but it was the second half of the chapter before it. So, the next one will be just like the other ones.<strong>


	29. Author's Announcement

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is an announcement for both One Piece: The Dragon King and Saint's Row: Spike's Journey. As of today, both of those fics are on hiatus until I finish Dragon Mating Season 2: Concquering Lost. So, please be patient and they will return very soon.**


	30. A Unexpected Offer

**Hello out there, King Spike Rules here and this is the next real chapter in my Saint's Row story. I hope you enjoy it and with any more talking, lets began.**

Chapter 27: A Unexpected offer.

Rash looked at the duo in the bed together and they looked at her for a few moments until Applejack decided to speak up.

"It's not what is looks like." she said as she continued to lay right next to Spike.

"Yeah, we were...um...j-just." Spike paused for a moment as he thought of a good reason on why he and Applejack would be laying in the same bed for.

"Look, I don't care what you two were doing or what it looks like. Twilight has called me and Spike to her office. and we need to go." Dash said as she stepped back and zoomed down the hall, leaving the duo laying in the bed for a few more moments in silence as they thought of what had just happened.

"Well, I guess I have to go." Spike said as he rolled out of bed and winced suddenly from the sharp pain running up his beck.

"Here, let me help you." Applejack said as she too got off of the bed and lowered herself to allow Spike to climb up, and then she galloped out of the room and headed down the hall after Dash.

* * *

><p>After about five minutes running, Applejack made it to Twilight's office with Spike on her back and notice the looks Dash and Twilight were giving her as she allowed Spike off her back as he took a nearby chair.<p>

"What is it?" Applejack asked as she felt uncomfortable by the looks they were giving her.

"Applejack, some of the scouts have informed me that Iron Wills is heading this way in his limo." Twilight said in a calm tone as she saw Applejack's eyes widen.

"W-what? Are you sure?" Applejack asked as she looked at them and saw Twilight nodded to answer her, and it was then she continued, "Then we need to get ready and arm ourselves."

"Not so fast." Twilight said as she stopped the earth pony from storming off.

"What do you mean by that?" Applejack asked as she was unsure why Twilight would tell he not to get ready to fight Iron Wills.

"We have this whole part of the city scouted out and he's coming alone. I wonder why he would this and would like to figure out why." Twilight said as she paused and looked Applejack in the eye as she continued, "And that is why I'm going to meet him here."

"Are you crazy, he might just want to get close enough to just shoot you in the face." Applejack yelled out as she could not believe what Twilight had just said.

"Don't worry, I have everything planned out." Twilight said with a smile as Applejack stormed out of the room, pissed at what had just happen and leaving both Spike and Dash wondering what Twilight was thinking.

* * *

><p>About half and hour of getting ready, one of the Pegasus scouts saw Iron Will's limo getting closer to the castle and notified Twilight, who was ready with her plan. After a few more minutes, a large limo pulled into the driveway of the castle, and exited it was a very clean cut Iron Wills in his black suit. He fixed his tie and calm walked towards the entrance when he was meted by Twilight, along with Dash and Spike standing on both her sides.<p>

"Welcome to the headquarters of the Saint's of Harmony." Twilight said with an up beat smile on her face. Iron Wills waited for a moment before he reached into his inner coat pocket and as he did, Dash pulled out a shot-gun and aimed it towards Wills, who just smiled as he pulled out a tin container, opened it, and pulled out a cigar.

"So, your Twilight, leader of the Harmony Saint's." Iron Wills paused for a moment as he bit off the tip of the cigar and spat it out as he pulled out a liter, and as he lighted it up, he continued, "So, your the cunt that's been a bigger pain then a rash from a cheap whore."

"How dare you speak to her like that." Dash yelled as she took aim with her shot gun at him.

"Now, Dash. We must respect our uninvited guest." Twilight in a clam tone as she looked Iron Wills right in the eyes as she said that.

"I like the way you run stuff around here." Iron said as he took a long drag of his cigar and then blow out a large smoke ring before he continued, "I mean, you killed hundreds of my men and ruined millions of dollars in revenue. And I killed like, one of your people."

"Well, no. He's alive and standing right next to me." Twilight said with a smile as she wrapped her hoof around Spike's neck.

"I see, I over paid that stupid bitch." Iron said as he continued to smoke his cigar.

"Don't worry. We put your money to good use for booze and dames." Dash said with a cocky smile. And after a few minutes of silence, Iron Wills began to laugh uncontrollably as he held his sides and laughed out so loud, that he got weird looks from the whole group of Saints.

"Oh, I like that one. She reminds me of a younger me." Iron said as he looked at them as he continued to laugh at Dash's commit.

"Can we please get down to business?" Applejack asked out loud as she started to get frustrated from what was happening.

"Ah, yes. I came he to make you an offer." Iron said as he straightened up and looked Twilight dead in the eye, which she matched with her own glare.

"what kind of offer?" Twilight asked as she wondered what the large man could have planned for this offer for them.

"Simple, we are getting no where with just killing and stealing from each other." Iron paused for a moment to take a drag of his cigar and then he continued, "So, I offer a brawl. One Saint vs. me in a fight."

"Hmmm, what happens to the looser?" Twilight asked as she began to think over what could really happen in the fight.

"If I win, then the Saint fuse into the Busters and together. Wee take over the city. But if I loose, then the Busters fuse into the Saint's and then I'll help you take over the city under your control." Iron explained with a smile as he placed the cigar into his mouth and waited for a response from Twilight.

"Hmmm, interesting idea." Twilight said as she vegan to start to think it over.

"Oh, and one more condition." Iron said out loud as he took another drag pf his cigar before continuing, "I would like to fight that dragon of yours." After that, Twilight thought it over once again for a few minutes until she finally made up her mind and then answered Iron Wills.

"Deal." she said, shocking both Spike and Dash.

"Twilight, are you out of your mind?" Dash asked as she looked Twilight in the eye as she confronted the unicorn and then she continued, "Don't you remember that Spike back is still not better from the attack he just said he paid for."

"I'll wait until he's better." Iron said out loud as if to reinsure Dash.

"Which will take how long Fluttershy?" Twilight asked as the meek Pegasus was standing behind a door.

"Oh, umm. three to four more weeks with training." Fluttershy answered through the door.

"Alright, now. There will be no guns or anything like that." Iron said as he continued to smoke his cigar.

"No, way. I want to use my knife." Spike spoke up as he pulled out his knife and smiled as he showed it to Iron.

"Hmmm, fine. Now, how about the construction site as the location?" Iron asked as he knocked the ashes off his cigar.

"Sounds fine to me, we agree." Twilight said with a smile on her face.

"Great, see you then. Oh, wait." Iron stops as he is mid-turn and looks Twilight square in the eye before he continued, "Next time, make sure your snipers know how to hide." And as he said that, Iron pointed up to a nearby building and we could see three Pegasus with sniper rifles aiming at Iron. After that, Iron Wills turned around and got back into his limo. which pulled out of the parking lot and drove off back to the Buster area

"Are you sure about this Twilight?" Dash asked as they watched the limo drive out of very.

"Yes, I know what I'm doing." Twilight said as she wrapped her hoof around Spike again and continued to smile at what had just gone down, but Dash looked confused as to what Twilight could have met by that.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: With a major fight looming, Spike begins to train to get back in shape for it. But when the time comes, will he be able to beat the huge Iron Wills, and what if he looses. Is it the end of the Saint's of Harmony?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it for it being my first time back in almost three weeks to this fic. So, Please Read and Review.<strong>


	31. Training for Dangers

**Hey everyone, KSR here and this the newest chapter to my Saint's Row story. This chapter will show how both Spike and Iron Wills are getting ready for fight. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 28: Training for Dangers.

A few days after making the agreement with Iron Wills, Twilight was in their training room in the basement with her fellow ponies and dragon as they talked over the training regiment for Spike to get strong enough to fight Iron Wills.

"So, were do we start?" Twilight asked as she looked at the other five mares around her.

"Let's focus on getting his back stronger." Applejack said with a slight smile at the thought of helping Spike to get better.

"No, we need to let him heal more. He already opened up his stitches once saving the Apple Sister, I might not be able to stop it next time." Fluttershy said with a worried tone to her voice for Spike's health.

"But he needs to train for combat." Applejack yelled out loud, startling the meek mare.

"Don't yell at her, she's just trying to help the little guy." Rarity said as she held the frightened mare.

"But he does need to train to beat the big mountain of muscle cake." Pinkie Pie said as she defended Applejack's point. After that, the four mares got caught up in fight and it was quickly getting on Twilight's nerves as she watched them argue. But before she could blow her lid, Dash stepped up and spoke.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" the blue Pegasus screamed at the top of her lungs and once she got the attention of the four, she continued, "We only have up to four weeks to get Spike ready to fight that brute and we are wasting time arguing."

"Dash is right. Alright here's the plan. The next few weeks will be combining strength train with Applejack, physical therapy with Fluttershy and Rarity, dodging training with Pinkie Pie, tactics with me, and more combat training with Dash. Agreed." Twilight asked as she looked at the five mares around her and they all agreed to the training regiment. After that, they turned to the young dragon, who was sitting just a few feet away and smiled at him s he smiled back as he got up,and then winced as he spoke.

"Let's get this started." Spike said as he stood up as straight as he could and walked over to the group of mares.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, Iron Wills was relaxing in the back of his limo smoking his cigar and sipping on a freshly pored class of brandy. As they drove on through the streets, the drive felt uneasy as he was in an enemies area and so he looked into his review mirror before he spoke.<p>

"Shall we head home sure?" the driver asked as he hoped his boss was ready to leave and head back to his building.

"No, not right now." Iron said as he took a long drag of his cigar and then he continued, "I feel like having a little fun."

"Sir?" the driver asked as he was not sure what his boss met.

"Take me to the closest brothel. I'm in the mood for a little fun," said with a smile as he took another drag of his cigar and then he added, "Hell, I'm in such a good mood, I'll buy you a whore as well."

"Thank you sir, but I'm happily married." the driver said with a nerves smile on his face as he was unsure of what his boos will thin.

"I was not asking?" Iron said in a very series tone as he knocked ash from his cigar into his ash tray.

"Ummmm, I mean. I would like one with big knockers." the driver said with a nerves smile on his face as he chuckled a little while he waited for his boss to react.

"Ah, you have good taste." Iron said as he took a few gulps of his brandy and the continued to smile as the duo drove off towards a local brothel.

* * *

><p>In the basement of the Saint's castle, Spike was in the very center of the room doing push ups, with Applejack sitting cross legged on his back as she was eating a pie of apple pie.<p>

"So much pain, need to stop." Spike said as sweat ran down his face as he did one more push up.

"Come on Spike, you've only done 687 push up. You still have 313 before you can rest." Applejack yelled at him as she ate more of her snack.

"But I'm in to much pain to move." Spike groaned as she continued to eat while sitting on his back. After a few minutes of just sitting there, Applejack suddenly got an idea and leaned forward to whispered it in his ear. "Really?" Spike asked in an excited tone as he turned to loo at her and as she nods yes, he began to do more sit ups on the spot.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the brothel, Iron Wills was enjoying himself as he sat at a private booth with four slutty looking mares dancing around him and taking turns making out with him or taking a sip of the expensive wine he bought for them.<p>

"Oh, Iron Wills, your so hard and tasty." a whore said a she licked his massive dick jetting from his suit pants..

"Oh, you know it baby." Iron says with a smile as he enjoys the view of watching her pleasure him. As Iron Wills was enjoying himself, his drive was busy with a threesome with two big titted mares.

"Oh, your the best boss ever." the driver said with a smile on his face as he plodded a mare's pussy as he began to make out with the other one.

"Damn right I am." Iron yelled out as he climaxed and shot his load right into the waiting mares mouth. After that, he pulls her away from his dick as he picks her up and lines her up with dich s he say with a smile, "Timw for the main event."

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Spike was laying on a soft mattes as both Rarity and Fluttershy both used lotion as the massaged Spike sore back and allowed the young dragon to relax a for a few moments.<p>

"Oh, Spike darling. Your back is so tense. What happened to you?" Rarity asked in a worried tone as she rubbed from the base of his tail and then up to his shoulders as Fluttershy did the same but in reverse.

"A thousand push ups and then a 10k run." Spike said in a groan as he had to remember what Applejack had put him through.

"That doesn't sound to bad Spike." Fluttershy said as meek smile.

"With Applejack sitting on my back" Spike said and both mares looked concern at how he was able to do that with his back.

"Well, don't worry right now Spike, Just close your eyes and relax as we take care of al you pain." Rarity said with a sweet smile as Spike closed his eyes and relaxed as he enjoyed his massage.

* * *

><p>Back at the brothel. Iron Wills was enjoying yet another mare as he pushed her down onto the bed and was thrusting into her with so much force, that you could see the out line of his dick being pushed into her. The mare in question was letting out shallow gasps of pleasure and pain as she looked up to watch the monster cock invade her.<p>

"Oh, here it comes sweet heart." Iron said as his thrusts began to come in even more power with each thrust as he pushed harder into her.

"Please no, I'm not protected." the mare pleads went un headed as he pushed in even harder as heard those words and he quickly unleashed a large load of cum right into her womb. He came in such volume, that her stomach began to inflate an her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed in pleasure and came to her own climax.

"Well, I'll make sure your taken cared of after it's born." Iron said with a smile as he pulled out of her and then placed in front of her mouth and she proceeded to clean his and her cum from his dick.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Spike continues his training with the Mane Six as he prepare for his battle Iron Wills While Iron continues his own type of 'Training' But us there some pony else planning something?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter. I know it was very short, but I'm going through a lot of family trouble at the moment with three of my mother's Uncles and Aunt have passed this weekend. So, I'm taking a little time for family. I'll return Sunday with a new Crystal Couple chapter.<strong>


	32. Sad Announcement

**Hello to every one out there. I have a very important announcement. I am deleting this fic. The reason, is I felt I have to much filler and can't keep it up with the quality I want to show. But I would like to announce that I have a new Spike story ready to go. Called, the Dragon Guardian. Watch for it and please understand what I'm doing here.**


End file.
